To Love and Be Loved
by Narn101
Summary: Bella has always loved Edward. Once they move to different High Schools the two no longer talk to each other. When the two reunite Bella tries to forget her feelings for Edward and move on with her boyfriend.First fanfic so please review!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: ok so this is my first fanfic story so please be easy on me. Review even if you don't like it!! Please!!!!!!**

**Chapter 1**

"Oh my god!! Bella I didn't know you were so good!" Alice said to me as we drove back to our apartment after I had finished work. She had been reading a book I had been writing in my spare time.

"Thanks Ali." I said to her, I loved it when I actually managed to surprise her. The entire way back Alice tells me how impressed she is but soon the Alice I know and love comes out.

"You know," she begins "those uniform thingies you wear, well they are pretty ugly. I wonder if your manager or whatever will let me redesign them. Oh my god this is going to be so much fun!!"

"Whoa! Slow down you don't even know if my manager will let you." I say trying to calm her down as she is now jumping in her seat instead. I can see the clocks turning in her head as she comes up with colours and designs that would work.

"He will" she replies with so much confidence that I believe her. The rest of the way Alice mumbles about what colours and fabrics she will use.

We reach our apartment and I sigh in relief, glad that I'm back. I'm tired but the beauty of this place overwhelms me. The garden in front of our place is filled with flowers and other plant life. The building itself is tall and very modern. I still can't believe that I will be in college this year. We walk through the door and catch the elevator up to the room.

Once at our floor Ali pulls out her key and holds the door open for me. I walk in and go to my room and sit on the side of my bed as I take my work gear off. I head into my bathroom for a shower, with some of my favourite comfy clothes to get changed into. I can hear Alice screaming outside, but not as if she is terrified, it's more like out of joy. In a hurry to get out, I quickly put my hair up. I creep outside my room, and upon seeing the vibrant red luggage at the entrance to the hallway, I no that Rose is here.

I turn around the corner into our lounge room and see Alice clutching on to her as if she hasn't seen her for years, when it's only been two weeks. It's now that I realise that Rosalie is pleading with Alice to let go of her, but Alice won't move.

"Alice. Don't you think I should get to hug Rosalie? You know I haven't seen her in a month." I say and upon hearing my voice Rose whirls around tossing Alice aside ready to give me a hug. I walk into the lounge room in front of the couch and see Alice pouting. I turn around towards Rosalie and immediately envelop her in a hug.

"It's nice to see you again Bella!" Rose says squeezing me just a bit.

"It's nice to see you too." I say to her. We break apart and look at each other, it seems like it has been much longer than a month since I last saw her. But I'm glad to see that she hasn't changed at all.

"Hey. Rose can you unpack now I want to no what you brought on your shopping trip. Please tell me you got those to die for red heels!" Alice begged as if her life depended on seeing those items in the suitcase.

"Fine" Rose says as if she's bored, but by the smirk I can see her trying to hide, I know that she has something up her sleave. "That just means that you and you" she turns around to face me "have to help me unpack!" We nod our heads in agreement and when we find out she has four bags its no surprise to us, this is Rose after all. It takes us till 2 to unpack all her things, though we did have a break for lunch. The entire time Rose fills us in on every detail of her shopping trip in Paris vaguely referring to anything else about the city at all, except about the restaurants, as she loves food. I wish her parents were my own.

"I have an idea!" Alice says and we know from the big smile on her face we are definitely going to have to get dressed up.

"What is it Ali?" Rose says with a small smile, probably hoping that her idea is for us to go shopping.

"Well, you know how we haven't seen our dearest brothers in, I don't know awhile." We nod our heads in agreement, I myself haven't seen Emmett in god knows how long as he spent the summer with Charlie while I spent the summer with my mother Renee. Now that I think about it, I don't think I've seen Alice's brother Edward or Rosalie's brother Jasper in years. Well I suppose that makes sense seeing as us girls went to one school and the boys to another.

"So what's the idea then?" I ask, not being able to wait any longer.

"Why don't we ask them to join us for dinner?" Alice says jumping up and down.

"Great idea, Ali!" Rosalie and I both say at the same time. As soon as we say that we all get our mobiles out and ring our respective brother.

"Hey Emmett"

"Hey Bella! Whats up?"

"Well, I haven't seen you in ages. Soo do you want to go out for dinner with me and the girls?"

"Umm ok. But there's one thing."

"Yes Emmett. Spill."

"I have a girlfriend. Can I bring her?"

I turn around and look at the others. We all seem to be in the same position so decide that yes the girlfriends can come.

"Guys, why don't we go to Costa Azura? It's this really nice, but expensive Italian restaurant. Oh, and we will meet at 6.30" Alice says. Rose and I nod our heads in agreement, just realising that we actually hadn't thought of where we would be going until now.

"Emmett"

"Yeah?"

"She can come."

"Thanks Bella. So where are we going?"

"Um this place called Costa Azura. And I will meet you there at 6.30. And don't worry, Alice will book a table so you don't have to stand outside and wait."

"Alright then, I will see you there."

"Cool. Bye!" I say and then hang up.

I sit down on the lounge leaning back and enjoying how comfortable it is. I begin to wonder how long it is going to take Alice before she tells me to get up and start getting ready though by now it is only 2.30.

"Bella! Up you get we have to start getting ready." Alice says, behind her I notice Rosalie smirking at the obvious look of dread on my face.

"Alice there is four hours before we have to be there. I don't need to start getting ready yet. Plus, I have already had a shower." I plead, silently praying that this time she won't primp me for four hours. If I had it my way it would take an hour, at the most an hour and a half.

"Humph. Well we can at least do each others nails that will take an hour. Then we can get start getting ready." Ali says and I am most pleased as I never get to have a say normally. Rose runs off to get the nail polish and nail polish remover.

We sit there for that hour enjoying the peace and quiet. Talking here and there about what we have been up to. Unfortunately for me the hour passes much too quickly and Alice is on her feet going through our closets picking out the clothes she thinks that we should wear. But as it is Alice there are two dresses on each bed. I smile to myself glad that I get to choose some part of my outfit. I walk in and see the dresses, one is a royal blue that's strapless and goes to about mid-calf, and the other is black and grey dress that is also strapless and reaches my knees. I know exactly which one I want to wear, the royal blue one.

I put the dress on and go into Alice's room; I notice that Rose is also in here. They turn around and I do a special little twirl to show them what I picked. Rose follows my lead and does a twirl of her own. Her dress also goes to the mid-calf and is a vibrant red much like the colour of her suitcase with spaghetti straps. Ali also does a twirl and her black, knee length dress looks perfect for her.

Now that our small fashion show is done, we discuss what shoes we should wear. I end up wearing some silver shoes with a small heal. Rose has on some red heels that match her dress perfectly. Alice is wearing a pair of strappy black stilettos. Happy with our choices we move on to the next thing on our agenda, make up. I sit down in Alice's make up chair and let her and Rose, make me look beautiful. Rose decides that while I'm there she should do my hair and so curls it so that it falls gently to my shoulders.

Next up Rose sits down and while I do her hair, straightening it. Alice does her make up. As it was Alices turn and her hair was already perfect, I left the room to get purses that would match our outfits while Rose did Alice's make up. Once Alice was all done up, I showed them the purses I had chosen.

"This is perfect Bella!" Alice exclaimed as Rose nodded her head in agreement. We were ready to leave and looking at the clock we noticed it was 6 o'clock and that we better hurry if we want to get there.

Hopping in to my black Mercedes, I listened as Alice and Rose argued over who got to sit shot gun.

"I haven't been in the new car yet" Rose exclaimed throwing her arms up in the air to exaggerate her point.

"I know but when I'm in the back I miss out on all the conversation." Alice said trying her hardest to defend herself.

"Rose you're in the front. On the way home Alice is in the front. There it's sorted. Can we go now?" I asked frustrated that we had this argument every time I drove us somewhere. They nodded their heads in agreement and got into the car.

As soon as they were strapped in I was speeding out of the car park and heading towards Costa Azura. We got there just as the clock said 6.30. Glad that I was able to get us somewhere on time I happily got out of the car and waited for the other two to follow suit. Once the three of us were out we looked around and saw that the guys were already here. We then walked swiftly into the restaurant and upon seeing Emmett's huge form we rushed over to take our seats. Alice sat at the head, to her right was Edward, directly opposite him was Lauren his girlfriend, next to her was Emmett, opposite him next to Edward sat Mandy his girlfriend, next to her was Jasper, opposite him was his girlfriend Ana, who was next to me and Rose sat next to Jasper.

Once all the introductions were done we ordered our meals. Emmett and I talked frequently during the meal and as I got to know his new girlfriend I found her to be unbelievably annoying. It was constantly Emmett do this, Emmett do that, Emmett pay attention I'm talking. Jesus, I could not stand her. When I was talking to Edward and his girl Lauren, I was desperately trying to shut her up. She looked at me as if I was some evil person trying to kill her. I had absolutely no idea how Edward could like her. He is such a sweet, caring, understanding person who is extremely good looking. I better stop talking to him before I start to flirt my life away. I can't start liking him again otherwise I will have to leave. Just like last time.

By far Jasper had the best girlfriend. Ana, she was so nice and was so at ease about everything, just like Jazz. I could certainly see why the two were together. They were incredibly alike, apart from one thing Ana loved music and Jazz well he didn't know the Beatles from the Backstreet Boys. Hard to believe I know.

Jasper has always been the easiest to talk to and whenever I felt like I was going to tell Edward that I liked him, I would turn around look at jasper and realise how silly I was being. Emmett my loveable big brother had tried to eat this huge bowl of spaghetti because if you ate all of it you got it for free. Sometimes I could not believe I was related to him.

After having dessert we all decided we should head home and catch up again next Friday, if not sooner. As I was hugging Edward he told me that he didn't get a chance to talk to me and asked me to go to a coffee place tomorrow. Of course, being the idiot that I am I told him that I would go. All the while thinking how unbelievable good looking he was.

After making saying goodbye to everybody and telling Ana that we should catch up soon. We decide that she will visit me during the week while I'm at work, so I can show her these books that I think she will love.

On the way home the three of us discuss our brothers' girlfriends. Alice was practically screaming over how much she hated Lauren. The entire time both Rosalie and I were telling her that we thought the same thing. She was horrid.

Once Alice had gotten over her screaming match I began to tell them about how horrible Mandy was. They agreed wholeheartedly with me and decided that Emmett really should stop feeding his ego and go out with someone that he is actually attracted to.

We all agreed that Ana was really nice though they didn't act like they were a couple more like they were friends. I told them I thought she would make a great friend even if she wasn't Jazz's girlfriend. They agreed and we decided that no matter what we were going to keep in contact with her.

As we stepped into our apartment building we all agreed we had a great night and could not wait to do it again. Preferably without Em and Edward and their girlfriends.

**A/N: Like I said before this is my first fanfic so anything you have to say would be greatly appreciated!! Sooooo Review!!!!! Any suggestions/comments are welcome.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N****: Thanks to everyone who reviewed!! This is the next chapter. . . .it is a lot longer than the last. Hope you enjoy it!!**

Chap 2

EDWARD POV

It's a shame that last night I didn't get to talk to Bella much. I've missed her these past few years. I wonder if she misses me to. At least I will get to spend sometime with her alone this afternoon. Crap, I better text her and tell her when and where we can meet to have coffee.

To: Bella

From: Edward

Bella

How about we meet at GJ's Coffee House?

At 10? Well can't wait

C u there!

Edward

Less than two minutes later I got a text back from her.

To: Edward

From: Bella

Edward

Yea that's fine!

C u soon

Bella

I'm so glad that she is going to come, even after all these years I still love her and am confused over weather its just the love of friends or not. I wonder if that's what drove us apart. I know for a fact I don't love Lauren and last night just proved that. I had been fooling myself thinking that I was attracted to her.

I better get up and get ready to go, so that I can drop Lauren off before I meet Bella.

_

_

"Lauren come on we have to go!!" I said to her as I waited impatiently at the door.

"Eddie. It's so early. Why do I have to go home now?" Lauren said in a pathetic voice that made me cringe.

"Its Edward not Eddie" I said through gritted teeth. "I have a meeting to get to in less than half an hour."

"Fine then. Let's go!" she said trying to pout but looking more like she was constipated.

As we drove across the city to her place she continued to look like that until finally she gave up the charade.

"Edward, what on Earth is wrong with you? You look upset but _I'm_ the one who should be upset!" she said in a frustrated voice; just as I was finally pulling in to her drive way.

"Don't worry Lauren. I will be okay. I'm sorry." I said trying my best to keep a straight face as I told her this.

"Good, so to make up for it, pick me up at 6 and we will go out." She said in her 'high and mighty' voice that made me roll my eyes. Lauren leaned over and gave me a kiss, the whole time I was praying for it to end. Finally it did and she got out of the car. For the first time I watched her as she went inside, and they way she swung her hips from side to side was repulsing I actually wanted to gag.

As quickly as I could I sped away, off to meet Bella. I got out of my car and went inside only to realise that she was not there. I checked my watch only to find I was five minutes early. Where on earth is she? Bella is always on time.

BELLA POV

I got out of the shower only to see that Alice had put clothes out for me. So I quickly put them on before doing my hair and going into the lounge room.

"Ali, have you seen my phone?" I asked her as I realised I had no idea where it was.

"Yeah. It is right here. And by the way you have less than fifteen minutes before you have to meet Edward at the coffee shop down the street." She replied nonchalantly as if I had planned the whole idea to meet Edward.

"Alice since when am I meeting Edward?"

"Since he messaged you and you said yes" she replied sheepishly.

"Hmm there is one problem with that. I never messaged him about anything." I said getting a little angry.

"Bella come on. You're just meeting up for coffee." Alice said sensing there was going to be a battle.

"Anyway I thought you said that you guys were going to catch up anyway." Rose said as she came up behind me.

"I did but I was going o bail and now I have to go." I said using hand actions to emphasise my point.

"Why wouldn't you go? You guys are good friends." Alice said sounding very confused.

"Listen, don't worry about it. I'm on my way." I said realising that I had almost slipped up and told them why I avoid hanging out alone with Edward.

"You're still going to have to answer our questions." Rose yelled as I stormed out of our apartment and made my way quickly to the coffee house.

As I walked in, I saw Edward. He was sitting there looking relaxed. I couldn't help but think about how beautiful he was especially when he had that cocky crooked smile on his divine face. At that moment he turned and looked at me. I couldn't breathe as I took in those gorgeous green eyes that made my knees weak whenever we made eye contact.

EDWARD POV

I heard the bell chime announcing that someone had came into the coffee house. I turned slowly, silently praying that it was Bella standing there. And she was there. Her luscious mahogany hair tied up in a pony tail that swung as she walked towards me.

I looked into her beautiful brown eyes that never failed to reveal pieces of what she was thinking to me. They were like the windows to her soul. She smiled and blushed as she sat across from me. That cute smile, reminds me of the days when we were together and I would make her laugh. But that was not my favourite thing. My favourite thing was her blush, when her cheeks would turn a splendid crimson colour, which made me smile unintentionally.

"What would like to have today?" the waitress asked us, but I never took my eyes off of Bella.

"Umm." She said her sweet voice music to my ears. "A caramel latte, thanks."

"Just an espresso." I said not even glancing at the waitress as I told her my order.

"_Anything_ else?" she asked emphasising the word anything. I simply rolled my eyes and shook my head.

"She was definitely checking you out." Bella commented as the waitress walked away. "And all the other women here are too."

"Does that mean you were?" I asked instantly regretting it knowing that it would make her uncomfortable.

"Oh yeah, of course I was." She replied sarcastically, probably hoping I would not notice the slight blush she got when I asked her the question.

"Yeah well, all the guys hear are checking you out." I said making her blush at the comment.

"Hmm, so I suppose that means you were too?" she asked slyly. I simply nodded my head making her laugh.

The rest of the time our conversation flowed smoothly, until that is she looked at her phone and realised that it was12.30.

"I'm so sorry, but I have to go." Bella said looking sad that she had to go.

"Its okay, I have to go soon anyway." I said.

"Alright then, I will see you later." She said as we walked out of the coffee shop.

"okay." I said. "Later!"

I watched her as she walked back towards her place. I noticed that she walked with a soft swing of her hips that I found enticing. I turned and walked to my car before I found myself running after her.

BELLA POV

I wish I didn't have to leave so soon but I had a date with Tyler. I am dreading going to the apartment to change. I hope Alice and Rosalie are gone or at least that one of them is.

Slowly I trudged up the stairs praying they would not be there. As I walked I saw them, regretting the decision to come home and change. I almost turned and walked out the door until I saw Alice turn around.

"Bella your back. Now why don't you come and sit down and tell us what's happening?" Alice asked as if I wasn't currently mad at her for making plans for me to meet up with Edward.

"I'm sorry, I can't. I have to get changed and meet Tyler for lunch and if I don't get a move on I'm going to be dreadfully late." I said feigning innocence. Quickly I walked to my room shut the door and begun getting ready. As I got ready, I could hear Alice and Rosalie begging me to let them in, to talk to them. I ignored them and as soon as I had my brown boots on with the killer heels I waltzed out of the room, seeing a very stunned Alice and Rosalie.

They new what the boots meant. They meant I was pissed, that I was in no mood to talk. They backed away going back to the lounge room to watch the TV.

Just as I was picking up my keys and about to leave, I heard Alice cough. I whirled around.

"What is it Alice?" I said exasperated. I just wanted to leave.

"Well I was wondering. What time will you be back?" she said biting her lip, making me instantly feel guilty.

"I'll be back when I'm back." I said, trying to stay mad but noticing that my voice was not as strong as I hoped it to be.

"Ok" Rosalie said. "Talk to you when you come home."

All I did was walk out the door. For once I was happy to be going on a date.

_

_

"Hey Tyler!" I greeted him as I walked into the restaurant and sat down.

"Hi Bella!" he said looking excited to see me. We ate lunch and talked for most over most of the meal. He looked utterly surprised when I asked him if he wanted to catch a movie.

"Yeah sure." He answered. This was actually one of the better dates I had been on lately. Tyler was really nice, and I didn't mind when he put his arm around my shoulders as we walked down the street to the movie theatre and when we were seated in the cinema. But what surprised me the most was that he was a good kisser.

By the time we walked back to the restaurant's car park, it was already 5.30 and Tyler asked if I wanted to go to out to diner. I politely refused and instead we decided that we would go out to a nightclub next Friday night. We shared a good night kiss and then I left and went into my car.

As I drove home I wondered if they would be at home. I drove past a Chinese place and thought that I should stop and get some dinner.

Once inside I thought better of going home without something for Rosalie and Alice and decided to call and ask if the wanted anything. Rosalie picked up on the first ring.

"Bella?"

"Hey. Umm I'm at Jade court do you guys want anything?"

"Sure um I will have some fried rice and Ali will have a prawn omelette."

"Ok. See you when I get home." And I hung not giving her a chance to reply. I walked up and ordered what we wanted to go and as soon as I got my order I left.

For once I wasn't travelling fast as I made my way home, put was way under the speed limit. My father would be proud.

I trudged slowly up the stairs, until I reached my apartment and went in.

"I'm back." I said as entered the hall way making my way towards the kitchen/ lounge room to give them their food.

"Thanks" they said in unison as I gave them their dinner.

I sat down on the armchair and swiftly turned my attention to the TV. I opened my dinner and ate it, all the while willing the uncomfortable silence to end, yet not really wanting it to.

"How was your date with Tyler?" Alice asked a soft smile playing on her lips.

"Great" I answered and then continued to tell them all the insignificant details of the night. They nodded and asked questions just like best friends do. But the conversation ended all too quickly for my liking.

ALICE POV

"Bella, I know you really don't want to talk about what happened this morning." I started.

"But we are best friends. Right?" Rosalie asked. Bella nodded. "Well you were obviously upset, and as your best friends we want to know what made you so upset."

"Please Bella, tell us what's wrong." I pleaded, and I knew that with one look at my face with me biting my lip that she would tell us what is wrong. She knew I would find out eventually. I had my ways.

I saw her take a deep breath. Then she started. "All the way through childhood and even in High School, I have had a crush on Edward." We nodded our heads, silently telling her to continue. "The reason I stopped talking to him, well until now is because I didn't want to ruin our friendship. It meant too much to me and believe me it hurt to basically say goodbye to him. I didn't tell anyone. Well, I did tell one person. The last time I saw Edward before we went to different High Schools, as I was walking home Jazz saw me."

I had always thought that she and Edward had a thing for each other, but I never brought it up knowing that they would tell me if and when they were ready. All I knew was that I thought it would be great if my best friend and brother got together. Bella continued after a few sniffles, I noticed she was crying.

"I was crying and he was worried. We detoured to the park; I sat there and told him everything. That I was in love with Edward, that I couldn't be without him. How I wanted so much to tell him how I felt. Jazz sat there. He let me ruin his shirt with all my tears as I cried my heart out. I made him promised not to tell anyone, to even hint at what I felt. And then without letting him say anything, I left I got up and went home. You guys went on a holiday for the next month or so, and I was like a shell of the person I was before. Charlie and Renee were worried but thought it was because you guys were gone."

How did I not know that something was wrong? I may not have been there but Rose, Bella and I talked on the phone every night for at least a couple of hours. She is my best friend and I didn't notice that she was upset.

"When I left for High School I planted a smile on my face and acted like everything was okay. In a way it was but I was still sad on the inside. When I realised that I loved him I never let us be alone together. I wouldn't even let Jazz talk to me by myself. Em noticed how I acted when Edward was around he even told me that he asked Edward what was happening. He said that Edward had no idea and from then on Edward was only at our house if I wasn't there. He asked me once what had happened and I shrugged it off and told him not to worry about it."

I can't believe I didn't notice how she and Edward never were in a room alone together. I don't know how I missed it if, even Emmett could see that something was wrong. I feel so bad. What kind of friend am I?

"I'm surprised you guys didn't notice the curious expression on Jasper's face when I was talking to Edward or the look of surprise on Emmett's." As she finished she realised that there were tears running down her face and I passed her a box of tissues. I remember seeing how Jasper and Emmett reacted but I thought nothing of it.

"You could have told us." I said in a soft tone. She shook her head. I felt so guilty.

"You are his sister and I just wasn't ready to tell you. Then he was out of sight and I pushed it all to the back of my mind. I focused on you two and my studies. Everything was fine that way." She said, with a faint smile.

"I just can't believe that I didn't pick up on it." I said. Rose nodded her head in agreement.

"When I talked to you guys you made me happy. You were on holidays. I didn't want to ruin it." Bella replied. At least now that I know that when she was upset and talked to us we made her feel better. It takes away some of the guilt.

"I can't believe you told Jazz and not me or Alice!" Rose said laughing. Bella and I joined in the laughter.

"It was just because he was there." She said. "For some unknown reason he followed me." From there the topic went to a lighter note. It was 10 o'clock before we went to bed. Though I decided that tomorrow we would be going on a shopping trip. Yay!!! I love shopping and it would make me feel better about what had happened with Bella.

**Please review it means a lot to me!! Thank you!**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN;**** Thanks to all who reviewed and please review!!!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight**

Chap 3

BELLA POV

The entire day was spent with me in and out of dressing rooms as Ali and Rose chose outfits that would look and I quote "unbelievably good" on me or so they said. They were right the clothes suited me to a T. But there was one problem, I was the only one going into the dressing rooms, I actually had to persuade them to try some clothes on instead of just buying them.

When we were in the shoe shops I was in heaven. I think I brought two or three pairs of shoes in every store we went to. I made sure that Rose and Ali were buying at lest one pair of shoes in every store. So naturally we had to go back to the cars more than once to unload everything.

Once we had finished shopping at one of the clothing stores I knew they were hiding something. I just had to ask them what on earth was going on.

"Ali, Rose" I started in my sweet and innocent voice. They turned around to face me, their expressions curious. "You two know that I love that you guys buy me stuff and help me to pick out everything that I want." They nodded their heads in agreement. "Ok, so don't take this the wrong way. But why am I the only one trying things on? Why are you only choosing outfits for me? How come you have barely tried on five outfits combined when I have tried on more than twenty?" I asked only slightly losing my sweet and innocent tone.

"Well, you know that you never told us." Ali said before Rose could successfully stop her. Rose was looking at Ali as if she had spread a rumour about her, but Ali was unaffected and seemed quite pleased with what she had done. I was utterly confused.

"Huh?" I said with a bewildered expression on my face. Ali let out a frustrated sigh.

"We feel guilty." Rose said in defeat.

"What?" they had completely lost me now.

"You liked Edward and we didn't even realise." Rose continued looking upset.

"Ok. But I thought we sorted that out last night." I said.

"We wanted to make it up to you. Even just a little bit. And we love shopping it seemed like the easiest way." Ali replied but I could tell they had a hidden agenda as Rose looked relieved that Alice hadn't said anything else. I let it go, I would find out sooner or later.

As we walked around, Rosalie asked about Emmett on more than one occasion. I knew that she liked him at one stage but I didn't think she still did.

"Rose can I ask you something?" I asked

"Sure, go ahead." She replied unaware of what I was about to ask.

"Ok. So do you like Emmett as in more than a friend?" I asked as if I didn't really care, but on the inside I was hoping she would say yes. At the question Alice looked thoughtful and surprised that I would ask Rose something like that.

Rose for the first time ever blushed. "Umm. Yeah I do." I turned to look at her and immediately turned to her and enveloped her in a hug. Saying over and over again "I knew it. I knew it." I was smiling so much I thought my face might split in half.

"Hey! Can't I have a little love to?" Ali pouted obviously wanting to join us. We turned to her and opened our arms to have her hug us. She jumped up and joined in the hug.

When we broke apart we decided we were thirsty and wanted to hear all the details on Rose's crush, my brother Emmett. We ordered some ice chocolates and grabbed a table to sit at.

ROSALIE POV

"Ok so umm" I was at a lost for words, I didn't no where to begin. "Well you guys no that I have always thought he was. Hmm. I don't know hot. I used to ogle him whenever we could to the pools as kids. He was just so yummy to look at and I always enjoyed myself whenever I was around him. But I always thought that I shouldn't have a crush on one of my best friend's brother. I don't know it just seemed wrong to me. I just couldn't deny the fact that he was unbelievably good looking and that I liked him."

"Aha" Ali said "I can't believe I didn't realise this."

"Yep." Bella said. "I always had a feeling that something was there. The way you acted around him. Any ways continue. Please." That silly smile of hers appearing on her face, making it look as though she could burst with joy.

"Well on Friday night when we went out, Emmett and I, well we were talking. I don't know . . . I kind of realised that I wasn't just attracted to his body but his easy going personality. I always thought he was a great friend but now I was in love with him. I have no idea how it happened all of a sudden. And then before I knew it I was jealous. Me. Rosalie Hale. I have never ever been jealous of anyone. I always get the guy I want. I was jealous of that little annoying brat. I was jealous of Mandy." I looked up at my best friends to gauge there reactions. I knew that I still didn't believe it myself but now that I told them they looked as if they had always known. I put my head in my hands. How could I have been so clueless?

"Rose, there is no need to worry or be jealous." Bella said with a slight smirk on her lips. Alice was nodding along in agreement, smiling.

"Huh? What do you mean?" I asked utterly confused. I loved Emmett, I think I always had. My best friends seemed to think that I was going to get him, but my question was. How?

"Rose the thing is, Emmett has had a crush on you for ages. I mean whenever we were going to have a sleepover he made sure he was going to be free. That's why he always came in and sat around with us or spied on us." Bella said laughing. Ali joined in with her. I thought over, what she had said and remembered something.

_FLASHBACK_

_I was walking out into Bella's kitchen when I heard something or someone behind me. I turned around and there was Emmett._

_"Hey. I just came to get a drink." He said._

_"Same" I replied, but he looked a little embarrassed. I thought that maybe he was following me as I had never seen him look even slightly embarrassed. "So what type of drink do you want?" I asked him._

_"Umm, a drink of water. Yeah water." He answered but he seemed flustered. I almost laughed, Emmett was never flustered or nervous and if this is what it's like when he is I wish he would get nervous more often. He looked so cute!_

_END OF FLASHBACK_

"You might just be right." I said thinking it over a little more.

"Mmhmm." Alice and Bella replied.

"But how do I know he still likes me?" I asked. The look on Alice's face told me she had an idea and knowing her it was a good one.

"You just have to make him jealous" Ali said and I knew she was right.

"But I don't have a boyfriend to be able to make him jealous." I replied disappointed.

"I know" Bella interrupted my thoughts "Tyler and I are going to a club this Friday night. You and Alice could come and we can invite the guys as well. That is if you don't have any plans?" I shook my head, as did Alice but still didn't get how this was going to make him jealous. "Then all you have to do" Bella continued "Is flirt with all the guys, dance with them. Then choose one to bring back to where we are sitting and make out with him. Simple."

I nodded my head in agreement. She was right, Ali seemed to agree to as she had a big smile on her face.

"You know what that means don't you?" Ali said. I knew and from the look on Bella's face she did to. I was always up to this and couldn't wait to start.

"Shopping!!!" we said in unison. I was excited knowing that what I picked to wear would make Emmett jealous.

When we had finally finished shopping, I had a great outfit to wear, well all of us did. First of all I got these knee length boots that had heels, some tight skinny jeans that were a light blue with some rips on them, and a black singlet with a little bit of lace at the top and a cute little gold purse. Alice had a tight black dress that showed off her perfect figure and silver heels and matching bag. Bella had black skinny jeans, red heels and purse, and a white singlet with a thin red cardigan. We were certainly going to turn some heads on Friday.

BELLA POV

When we got home from our fantastic shopping trip and had finally found somewhere to put everything that we had brought. I decided that I better call Tyler to tell him that we were now going to a night club with some friends of mine. I was worried we had only been together for three weeks. I considered it a big step to introduce your boyfriend to your friends and brother. I took a deep breath and rang.

"Hey Bella"

"Hi Ty."

"Is something wrong Bella?"

"No but. Umm is it okay if my friends come out with us on Friday to? I know that we really haven't introduced each other to our friends yet and we have only been together for a few weeks."

"Bella its fine don't stress. The only thing you need to worry about is which club we are going to go to."

"Yeah. I forgot about that."

"Hey why don't we go to that new club: DJ Zo's?"

"Ok. Well I will meet you there at 7. K?"

"Yep, that's cool with me."

"Bye Ty!"

"See you Bell!"

I was glad he was coming now for the next call. Emmett. But first I had to tell the girls where we were going.

"Rose, Alice we are going to DJ Zo's that new place in town." I told them as I dialled Emmett's number, he answered on the second ring.

"Hey Em!"

"Hi sis!"

"So have you got plans this Friday?"

"Not that I know of, why?"

"Well the girls and I are going to a club. We just wanted to know if you wanted to come. You can bring Mandy if you want."

"Yeah we'll be there. So what club and time?"

"DJ Zo's at about 7."

"Ok then bye."

"Bye."

I turned the TV on as I had been sitting on the lounge when I made the calls. Rose and Ali came in and sat down next to me.

"So is he coming?" Rose asked practically bouncing on the spot. I had never seen her like this.

"Tyler, of course he's coming." I laughed pretending I didn't know that she was asking about Emmett. She punched me on the shoulder. "I was joking Rose! Chill out! Yes my darling brother is coming." Rose's entire face lit up now that she knew that Emmett would definitely be there. I looked over at Alice.

"Alice, is everything ok?" I asked she looked really upset and that just wasn't like Ali.

"It's just umm well." She replied looking even more upset.

"C'mon, you can tell us we're your besties remember?" Rose said trying to lift Alice's spirits.

"Yeah, that's the problem." Alice said. Rose and I were taken aback. Didn't she want to be friends with us anymore?

"Ali can you explain this for us please." I said. "I am extremely confused."

"My two best friends had major crushes when they were younger. And I didn't even know. Sure enough I sensed that something was upsetting Bella and Rose I knew you thought that Emmett was hot. I just, I should have done more. I should have asked you guys about it." She said, finally looking up at us. "Things could have been different. You two good be with the guys you love."

"Ali. I wouldn't have told you if you had asked and as Rose has explained she didn't know the extent of her feelings back then" I said trying to cheer her up.

"Bella's right Alice. We wouldn't have said anything." Rose agreed.

"Alright but to make it up to you I'm going to make you breakfast tomorrow."

"Oh yummy. I haven't had one of your special crepes in ages." I said and Rose nodded her head enthusiastically while Alice smirked.

"Well, Ana and Jasper are coming. Alice any luck with Edward?" Rose replied probably thinking that we needed a new topic.

"Yeah he's coming. Said something about he has to tell us something and that it's important." Alice replied.

"Hmm. I wonder what it is." I said, surely he would have told me yesterday. Wouldn't he?

**AN:**** Review pretty please!! I appreciate everything you have to say . . . what ever it is. So review! Thanks!! :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**AN;**** This one is pretty long so show your love and review. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight**

Chap 4 Bella POV

The week went by quickly. On Wednesday Ana came in to work. It was the end of my shift, so we went out for coffee. We went to Cool Beans which was located just down the road from where I worked.

"So, how are things with you and Jazz?" I asked.

"Good, he is so easy to live with." Ana replied as she sipped her flat white. My eyebrows rose, I hadn't heard this bit of information.

"I didn't know you two lived together. I have always thought that Jasper would be the easiest to live with. He is so calm." I said. I had been quite taken aback about them living together, which was probably why I was rambling.

"He's great. How was your date with umm Tyler?" Ana asked, I almost spat my caramel latte out I was so surprised. Was she trying to change the subject? I wondered. Maybe her and Jazz had a fight?

"It was great. I haven't had a date that I got along that well with in a while. You know you're going to get to meet him on Friday."

"That means you guys will be pretty serious then. Won't it? I mean he will be meeting your closest friends and your brother."

"I really like him. Please don't remind me about Emmett, I swear he's worse then Charlie when I get a boyfriend. He asks soo many questions! Argh!"

"On the plus side we will be in a club. He won't be able to go on like it's the Spanish inquisition." She replied trying to make me feel better but still laughing.

"Uh-uh. I had a good friend back in Forks, he was really nice. His name was Mike. He came over one night when Emmett had all his mates that he hadn't seen in awhile over. So I thought Emmett wouldn't notice. You know? That he would ignore Mike perhaps even think that he was one of his mates. As soon as Mike walked in the door, Emmett grabbed him by the shoulders, and sat him down. He couldn't careless who else was there. I remember I was so angry. Mike was of medium build but Emmett well he is huge. So Mike looked up at Emmett and broke into a sweat. There was like a puddle of sweat on the floor. Emmett started barking out questions to him. Mike was stumbling over his words and could barely get out a coherent sentence. Just when I thought he had finished Emmett said 'So do you plan on sleeping with my sister?' I was horrified. Mike was stunned and mumbled something no one could decipher. Emmett finally let go of him and he ran out the door." I said laughing that was one of the funniest things I had seen Emmett do, though at the time I didn't speak to him for a week. I just couldn't believe that he would do that to his little sister. "As I was walking up the stairs to my room I remember hearing Emmett say, and that's how you stop your sister from having a boyfriend!"

"Oh my god! Emmett really did that!" Ana said flabbergasted. "With his mates over surely he was drunk?"

"Nope. Emmett was sober. Mike never said a word to me, the guys I dated from Forks never went inside the house they were to frightened of Em." I replied drinking my caramel latte while trying not to look at the expression on Ana's face.

The rest of the afternoon we talked about this and that. I shared stories with Ana mainly about my horrible dating life. Ana had quite a few to tell as well it seemed the guys she dated were the types who give you their friend's number instead of their own. By the end of it I had had two caramel lattes and my stomach was in pain from laughing way too hard. Once we had both well and truly finished that second cup we decided it was time to go.

Thursday was boring and I couldn't wait for Friday to come. I went to college and then to work before finally arriving home exhausted. I even thought about faking sick as I no longer felt like going to the club.

When Rose and Alice walked through the door full of energy, I almost screamed. It still amazed me that at the thought of shopping or going out they got all their energy back. Sure I liked to go shopping but nowhere near as much as they did.

"Hey" I said making it sound as if I had a really bad cold.

"Are you alright?" Rose asked immediately sympathetic.

"She's not sick Rose, just tired. In other words she doesn't want to go along tonight and support you." Ali said knowing exactly what I was doing. The smirk on her face proving it.

"Believe me Rose I want to support you I do. I'm just incredibly tired." I said

"I need you guys to be there. I can't do this without you. You're a big part of the plan. You will be able to tell better than anybody if Em is jealous." Rose said now trying to get me to go. She was pouting.

"I want to go but I can't" I replied feebly.

"Why can't you go?" Alice asked not thinking that there might actually be a reason.

"You two know what Emmett's like. I'm not ready to put Tyler through that yet." I said hopelessly looking at their faces. "We haven't been together that long."

"And if I can make him jealous won't he forget about Tyler?" Rose asked

"Nope. He will be harder on him, trying to get rid of his jealousy." I replied.

"Well you should have thought of this earlier. You are going and that's final." Alice said sternly. "Plus I thought you wanted to know what Edward wants to tell us?" I really do want to know what is going on with Edward.

Slowly I got up, hearing a round of applause from Ali and Rosalie. Sometimes they could be so childish. I grunted, it wasn't as if they thought that I wouldn't go. They always found a way to make me do what they wanted.

I went into my room and got everything out that I would be wearing and went to the bathroom to have a shower. The strawberry scented body wash and shampoo calmed me down and I was no longer nervous about Emmett and Tyler. I got dressed and went to Alice's room to let her work her magic on me.

Rose was already sitting in the make up chair as Alice did her make up and hair. In no time I was sitting in the chair as Alice and Rose worked on me. When they were finished and I got a look in the mirror. My hair was straight and I must say I looked fabulous.

I looked at Rose again her hair was in soft curls and all the guys at the bar would be dying to dance with her. Alice had done her make up and hair herself and she looked beautiful as always. I knew I looked pretty good but they were incredibly good. Why did they have to have such good genes?

Now that we were ready, we headed out. As we walked out of the apartment building we were lucking enough to see a guy getting out of a taxi. We ran over before the taxi could leave and off we went to DJ Zo's.

"Well our evening started off well. Maybe that means we are going to be lucky tonight." I laughed as I seen Rose's hopeful expression on her face.

"Hell yes this is going to be a great night!" Alice said. We were smiling and laughing as we pulled up outside the night club.

When we were inside I saw Tyler over at the bar and went off to meet him. Alice and Rose went the other way to say hi to everyone else.

"Hey Ty"

"Hi. You want to dance before I meet everyone?"

"Yeah"

We went off and danced for the first few songs before we decided that we should probably go say hi to everyone else. Hand in hand we walked up the stairs together. Once we had reached the top we saw everyone sitting together on a bunch of lounges.

"Hey guys! This is Tyler my boyfriend." I said smiling.

"Hi!" everyone said in unison, but I noticed two things. One Edward wasn't with his girlfriend Lauren and that when I said the word boyfriend his face fell. The second thing was that Emmett looked as if he was ready to scream at me because I hadn't told him that I had a boyfriend. Jesus this was going to be a long night.

I walked over to the two people who I knew would be supportive and happy for me and would not ask too many questions. Jasper and Ana.

"This is Jasper and Ana." I said to Tyler, we stood there and talked to them for a while. The look on Ana's face told me that she approved. We moved over to Rose, Ali and Edward.

"Rose is Jasper's twin. Alice and Edward are brother and sister. Edward is one year older. Rosalie and Alice are my best friends." Ali and Rose talked to us non stop constantly asking questions but Edward for once was silent. He barely looked at us, that cocky smile of his gone from his face. When he did I would smile at him but he only smiled at me weakly before taking a long drink of his beer.

"I guess its time you meet my older, very protective brother." I said to Tyler my smile fading and a frown replacing it.

"It will be alright" Tyler said trying to make me feel better. We walked over to Emmett and Mandy. She was kissing him all over and Emmett was staring at us so much that he didn't notice what she was doing.

"Tyler this is Emmett my brother and his girlfriend Mandy." I said.

"Hey Emmett. How's it going?" Tyler said politely.

"This was the hot date you couldn't stop talking about? She is my sister! I was getting attracted to her just by the way you described her. You made Bella seem so sexy. I do not want to think my sister is sexy or hot Tyler!"

I couldn't help it I laughed even though I was slightly grossed out. I looked around and those that were close enough to hear were in hysterics.

"You two know each other?" I said as soon as I calmed down enough to speak.

"Yeah we work together." Tyler said. "I told you everything would be fine."

"Did you know I was her brother?" Em asked anger creeping into his voice.

"I was pretty sure." Ty replied.

"I need to talk to Tyler. Bella I will give him back. We are going to get some drinks." Em said. The look on his face told me that it wouldn't take much and Tyler will get a punch to the face.

"Wait me and Edward will come to." Jazz said probably thinking that he and Edward may have to hold Em back.

EMMETT POV

Jesus. Why did Tyler have to describe Bell that way? I actually couldn't wait to meet his girl in the hopes she would dump him for me. Argghh! I was attracted to my sister! That's just gross in so many ways!

"Tyler" I ground out between gritted teeth. "Don't you ever tell me how hot my sister is ever again! Or for that matter what she is like in bed." The thought made me shiver. At least he hadn't said anything like that at work.

"Man I would never do that to you or Bella. I just wanted to see the look on your face when you found out." Tyler replied chuckling. I was furious he thought this was a joke! How dare he! I could feel my face getting redder and redder in anger. Jasper noticed and took me to the other end of the bar to calm me down.

Once down the other end, Jasper finally let go of me.

"Em. calm down ok?" Jasper said standing in front of me so I could no longer see Tyler. "He didn't think you would get this angry. He must have thought you would see that he was just stirring you."

"She's my sister Jasper!" I said calming down slightly though the red hot anger was still there.

"How do you think Bella will feel when she finds out about how you have previously described her to your workmates? Don't you think Tyler will tell her if you get on his bad side?" Jasper asked knowing that right now that was my Achilles heel. There was no way Bella could or should find out about what I had said.

"If I brake them up then he won't get a choice to tell her!" I said indignantly.

"If he realises that you broke them up then he will most definitely tell her. Don't you think? It would be a way for him to hurt her." Jasper replied, not letting himself get impatient or angry with me. I sighed in defeat. I suppose he is right.

"That doesn't mean I have to like them being together." I said all traces of anger leaving my voice. Jazz nodded his head in agreement.

"C'mon lets get these drinks." Jazz said as we walked back to where Tyler and Edward were. Once there we made chit chat but I still couldn't believe that my sister was going out with someone I work with. God. It didn't take to long before we had the drinks and were on our way over to the girls. This was going to be a long night.

I looked up and saw Rose looking at me. When our eyes met I stood still locked in her gaze. I can't be falling for her again. Can I? She still looked unbelievably good. All of a sudden she looked away. I was disappointed to say the least. Rosalie Hale was a positively gorgeous girl. But she was my sister's best friend and my best friend's sister. Boy was that confusing and those were the two reasons that I had never asked her out.

I took a chance to look at her as I resumed walking to Mandy. The black singlet she wore showed just enough to entice me and the fact that it had lace at the top of it was undeniably sexy. My eyes went lower to see that the jeans she wore showed the brilliant curves of her hips and every now and then there was a rip in the jeans and you could see some of her perfect flesh. The boots she had on looked fantastic on her.

I realised as I sat next to Mandy that I wanted Rose to be my girl and no one else's. I couldn't help but wonder why I had never asked her out? Surely she wouldn't get too upset would she?

EDWARD POV

Bella has a boyfriend. I couldn't believe it. How come she didn't tell me at the coffee shop? Then I would have still had a girlfriend at least, though Lauren was the worst one I ever had. I thought as the guys and I walked back to the girls.

"So Edward" Ali began as she grabbed her drink. "What is this news that you wanted to tell us?"

"Nothing." I replied no longer excited to tell them.

"Edward you have to tell us we have been dying to hear." Bella persisted and the way she looked at me made me decide that I would tell them. I looked around at everyone else they were intrigued to hear. Well everyone except Mandy who was too busy trying desperately to get Emmett's attention.

"I guess you guys have noticed that Lauren isn't here?" I started. They all nodded. "We ahhh broke up." I could see the girls trying to hide there smiles.

"How come?" Ana said.

"Yeah I thought you liked her." Ali joined in while Rose nodded her head trying to look sympathetic.

I bit my lip. "Things just weren't working out." I said hoping that they would drop it and to my relief they did. Everyone began there own conversations.

From the corner of my eye I saw Bella coming towards me.

"Hey" she said.

"Hi"

"Are you ok about your brake up and everything?" Why would she care? I thought and then thought better of it. She was my friend and best friends with Alice.

"Yeah. I'm alright"

"That's good. You know if you want to talk about it, I'm here for you." She said sounding so concerned. I smiled just a little. From there we talked about more interesting things and just when I had forgotten that we were in a club and not back at the coffee house Tyler came over.

"Hey Bella lets go dance." He said. She quickly looked away from me and shrugged as he took her hand, as she walked away Bella through one wistful glance my way. I wonder what that's about I thought. Or maybe I was just imagining things.

As I looked around I noticed that everyone had gone to dance so I decided I would to. I saw one girl looking at me who was reasonably good looking and decided that if I couldn't dance with Bella that I would dance with her, whoever she was.

She smiled shyly up at me as we made our way to the dance floor. I danced with her trying to enjoy myself. This girl whoever she was seemed nice enough but she just wasn't Bella.

I thought she would have told me the other day at the coffee house that she was seeing someone. I mean we were talking like we were best friends which we were before high school. I still loved Bella even when stopped contact. She stopped ringing or texting me and I never got any replies. It was as if she wanted me out of her life. And now here we were and I thought that we could finally be together but now she has a boyfriend.

I looked down at the girl I was dancing with who was ogling me. Why couldn't it be Bella dancing with me? I wondered. I turned my head away from the girl and let my eyes travel around the crowd. My eyes landed on Bella and I noticed that she was looking at me to. I smiled at her and she blushed, the blood pooling in her cheeks to create a pretty rose colour. Our eyes stayed locked together for a few moments before the girl I was dancing with bumped into me and I looked down at her. The next chance I got I looked up but Bella was already walking away towards the bar with Tyler. What a stupid name. Who names their kid Tyler?

**AN:**** Review please!! Thanks to those who reviewed!! :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**AN:**** Thanks to those who have reviewed and put this story on alert. It is appreciated greatly!! Sorry this one isn't as long as some of the others.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight**

Chap 5

ROSE POV

The entire time that we had been dancing I noticed that Edward and Bella were staring at each other. I hope they get together eventually even if they don't think that the other likes them. It's so obvious to me that they should be together.

I looked over towards Emmett and his extremely annoying girlfriend Mandy. God I hate that name, actually I just hate her. She is just so incredibly annoying it's irritating. Argh. How could he like her? I mean all she does is look at him, kiss him. She is basically his slave, I mean if he told her to leave him alone she would for 5 minutes, come back and then got told off again. I swear all she wants is attention.

Great now she's rubbing her hands all over him, well that sure does prove my point. She should just tell him that she wants to have sex right there. I'm sure Emmett wouldn't mind. He has always been up for anything. Why am I being so hideously mean? I should be trying to enjoy myself. I'm with my friends, dancing at a new nightclub. I need something to make me feel better. Emmett.

As I looked over Emmett's body I could feel someone's eyes on me. I looked up and saw that Emmett was doing what I had previously been doing to him. He had that handsome cheeky grin on his face. God I love that grin. I sighed, the guy I was currently dancing with looked at me. I looked around; I didn't want to dance with this guy anymore.

I felt a tap on my shoulder and glanced up at Emmett. I tuned out as my eyes took in his figure. He was so close to me. I shuddered, he was so irresistible. He took my hand and led me towards the bar where I now noticed Bella was.

"Thanks" I said to him smiling.

"I'm your friend Rose I'm supposed to get you away from people you feel uncomfortable with." He replied before walking away to get a drink from the bar. He looked a little stressed. I sat down next to Bella.

"I'd say Emmett is already a little jealous or make that a lot." Bella teased, laughing a little.

"Oh please. I have only danced with one guy." I responded. He couldn't be jealous already could he? I thought, already getting hopeful.

"Uh-uh. Emmett has only ever stopped me from dancing with a guy once. And it was Mike. He is jealous that you two were dancing. I should know I am his sister." She replied raising her eyebrows at the last bit.

"He said he thought I looked uncomfortable with that guy." I said trying to blow it off. Maybe Emmett did like me that way?

"You can handle yourself Rose. When you don't want to dance with a guy anymore you walk away. Emmett knows that." Bella said raising an eyebrow.

"Anyway have you noticed the way that Edward has been looking at you?" I asked trying to get off topic.

"You are so changing the topic!" Bella accused me narrowing her eyes.

"I know but answer the question anyway." I said sassily while smirking. She sighed.

"Fine. He looked at me once or twice. Its nothing." She replied not looking me in the eye.

"It's not nothing and you know it." I replied coolly. Its always fun when Bella gets a little embarrassed.

"It. Is. Nothing." She said through clenched teeth.

"Then why are you being so defensive?" I asked smiling and raising my eyebrows at her. I love getting her angry then making her realise that I am right.

"Shut up. Let's talk about something else like. I don't know. Alice and Jasper." I swivelled my head around to look at them when she said this. It seemed a rather odd thing to change the subject to.

"They do look quite cosy over at the bar. Don't they?" I said knowing that she would be ecstatic about the change of topic. I never usually give in so easy and she never was very good at thinking up a new topic.

"Mmhmm." She said. "They have been like that lately. Whenever they are together they are always laughing and mucking around."

"My brother might just like my best friend. One of my best friends." I amended after seeing the look of disapproval on her face. She smiled.

"You don't think that they are together, do you?" she asked, looking thoughtful.

"No way. Jasper would never cheat. Plus Ana is really nice he wouldn't want to hurt her."

"Your right. But what if Ali likes Jasper?"

"Alice would have told us. I mean we both told her who we love just over a week ago." I tried to sound sure of myself but I couldn't help but wonder. Did Alice really like Jazz that way? And if she did why hasn't she told us yet?

But before I could tell Bella that, Tyler and Emmett appeared and all hope was lost at least for now.

"Hey" Emmett said as he passed me a drink and sunk down on the chair next to me.

"Hi yourself." I replied now completely mesmerised by Emmett, all thoughts suddenly gone from my head. God did he have to look so incredibly good?

"Did you and Bells have a fight then or something?"

"No. Why?"

"It's just that when I came up you looked pretty miserable. Bells did too. Is everything ok?" he asked and I wanted to tell him right then and there that I loved him. He was so concerned about Bella and I it was so sweet. Then again he was her brother, he was meant to be concerned about her.

"Yeah. Everything's fine." I replied.

"Hey baby, lets dance." Mandy said completely interrupting our conversation and I knew that we would never be left alone to talk. He looked over at me silently asking for my approval.

"It's ok." I said taking a long pull of my drink. He smiled at me but it didn't reach his eyes. I wish I was the one calling him baby and asking him to dance with me. But that unfortunately was not going to happen; we couldn't even be left alone to talk to each other for more than a minute.

EMMETT POV

I was upset that I had lost my chance to talk to Rose, and by the look on her face she was disappointed also. We never got to talk to each other anymore.

When she was dancing with that guy, I just had to get her away from him. I knew that I shouldn't be jealous but I couldn't help it. The way she was dancing with him, it was the way I wanted her to dance with me.

"Emmy baby. Whats wrong?" Mandy asked in a sickly sweet voice. I pushed her away from me. I couldn't stand her. Why had I gone out with her in the first place? I never actually liked her. I walked off towards the men's rooms before turning around and walking back.

"We're over." I said and walked triumphantly back to where Rose had been sitting. As I walked closer, I noticed that Rosalie was no longer alone. She was sitting on that couch sucking face with the guy from the dance floor. I couldn't believe it. I was furious. I walked up to the guy grabbed him by his shirt collar and through him off Rose, except it wasn't Rose. This wasn't even where Rose and I had been sitting earlier.

"Just great." I mumbled under my breath. The woman looked up at me with venom filled eyes. Shit. I was in for it now. Why me? Oh yeah that's right I'm in love with Rose. Wait. What? Rose?

"Go away. Now." She said. I walked happily away but instead of walking towards Rose, the real one this time I went to the bar and got a much needed beer.

"Hey." Jasper said as he sat down next to me at the bar. I only grunted in response thinking only of what I had just realised. I loved _her._ I _loved_ her. _I loved her._ I couldn't get it out of my head. I was in love.

"Ok then. Well I will cut to the chase. Why the hell did you just throw some guy across the room?"

"Rose" I whispered.

"What? Say that again."

"Rosalie, you know your sister."

"You thought that that girl was Rose." I nodded my head. He shook his head. "Well at least I know that you two can finally get together." He said with a smirk.

"Jasper what are you talking about?" Was he delusional or something? Rosalie didn't like me that way. Did she?

"You two have liked each other for a long time. You admitting that you like her, means you two can get together now." Jasper said slowly as if he was talking to a child who was incredibly stupid.

"You mean that she has liked me for a long time?" I asked getting more and more hopeful as each second went passed. Jasper sighed.

"Yep." I got up swiftly when he said this and made my way over to Rose. I sat down next to her, turned her face towards me. I wanted to make sure it was her this time, and kissed her full on the mouth deeply and passionately. I heard her moan in response as she kissed me back as hard as she could. Well at least I know Jasper was right I thought, as Rose wrapped her arms around my neck and climbed on top of me so that she was now sitting on my lap. Maybe I should listen to Jazz more often.

BELLA POV

As I looked up to find Rose from where I was sitting at the bar a smile grew on my face.

"Why are you so happy?" Tyler asked me. As he turned to look in the direction where I had been looking.

"Rose and Emmett are finally together," I replied. My brother and one of my best friends together, it was just too perfect. If they got married Rose would be my sister in law I thought idly. Tyler wrapped his arms around me from behind, I turned ant looked up at him.

"What?" I asked.

"You know I love you right?" he asked as I nodded my head. "Well, you know we could go out couples dating with them." My smile grew.

"I think that's a wonderful idea." I replied. We got up and headed to the dance floor. Out of the corner of my eye I noticed that Emmett and Rose were leaving together. Yep they are going to make a fantastic couple I thought.

_

_

As the night drew on, I started to feel a little tipsy and decided that it was time to go home.

"Lets go." I said to Tyler.

"Ok." He replied. "We better go and say goodbye to everyone else." We walked over to our table to find everyone had already left without saying goodbye.

"Oh well then, I guess we can go." I said. Rose was probably with Em so there was no need to worry about her as I had seen her leave. But Alice usually told me when she was leaving, maybe she found some guy to hang out with instead.

On the way back to my apartment I couldn't help but wonder where Ali was. It was just unlike her to not tell me when she was leaving. Tyler gave me a kiss as we arrived at my apartment and I decided Alice was probably having fun with someone she had met.

I got out of the taxi and said goodbye to him, secretly wishing that he could come up to the apartment. Stupid Alice and her rules! I turned and waved goodbye as the taxi drove around the corner.

**AN:**** Review! Review! Review! Review! And thank you if you do in advance!!**


	6. Chapter 6

**AN:**** Thanks to those who have reviewed and put this story on alert. It is greatly appreciated!! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight**

Chap 6

Bella POV

I woke up the next morning to the smell of pancakes. Looks like someone's happy must be Rose. But if she's here at the apartment then does that mean Emmett stayed the night? Did she break the rule? I was now completely awake my mind whirring at the possible punishments Alice and I could inflict on her.

"Morning!" Rose said as I came out of my bedroom and wandered into the kitchen.

"Someone's happy." I said. She just smiled in response, when Rose cooks pancakes it means she is extremely happy. "So does that mean you broke the rule?" I asked, smirking.

"What rule would that be?" she asked turning away from me so I could no longer see her face. I was about to reply when Alice came into the kitchen.

"What are you two talking about?" she grumbled, Alice was not a morning person at least if she had been up drinking the night before. Otherwise she was painfully happy not to mention hyper.

"You remember that rule you came up with?" I said smiling. Ali nodded her head a grin spreading across her face. It was her favourite rule, the one she reminded us of all the time.

"What about it?" she asked, as she looked between Rose and me.

"I smell pancakes. I see pancakes. Rose makes pancakes when she is happy or when she gets laid." I replied listing the evidence to the crime now smiling so much I thought my face may split in half. Rose looked guilty as she sat there shovelling pancakes into her mouth. Ali smiled one of her evil smiles.

"Rosalie Hale you know what the punishment is. So spill!" Ali commanded.

"Hello" I heard a voice behind me say. I whirled around.

"Who on earth are you?" I asked, as I took in the tall, lean frame standing behind me.

"I'm Jason." The tall guy replied. I turned to Alice raising my eyebrows at her but she was now looked incredibly guilty and was avoiding eye contact with me.

"I'm Bella and this is Rosalie. And I'm sure you know our friend Alice." I said he nodded his head in agreement. "Did you and Alice have a sleepover?" I asked my tone as innocent as it had ever been. He nodded his head. Jason looked pretty happy about the 'sleepover' as I called it but Alice wouldn't even look at Rose or me.

"Why don't you have some pancakes while I have a little chat with my friends." I said to Jason as I sat him down in front of a plate filled with pancakes. Just as I turned to leave Emmett came out of Rose's room.

"Hey sis!" he said as he sat down at the table only wearing a towel around his waist.

"And here I thought I would never see you in a towel in my kitchen ever again." I said as he smiled his cheeky grin at me. "Can you make sure Jason is comfortable as I have to have a little talk with my best friends?" he nodded his head his mouth filled with food.

Alice, Rosalie and I went straight to my bedroom.

"What the hell?" I said as soon as they sat down. I had abided by that rule even yesterday when I wanted so badly to break it. "Believe you me I wanted to break that rule last night but I didn't. You two on the other hand clearly didn't!!"

"Bella that rule, well, we only had it because, well, we don't particularly like spending too much time with the guys you bring home." Alice said nervously not looking at me. If I was angry before I was furious now. How could they do this to me? I thought crossing my arms.

"Bella please understand." Rose begged. "This is the first time I have ever broke the rule. I promise. And the only reason I broke it is because I finally got to be with Emmett." One look at her face and I could tell she was telling me the truth. I looked at Alice.

"What about you?" I asked my anger not as strong as it was but still there.

"This is the second time." Alice replied looking like she regretted it.

"You made the rule and made sure that I didn't break it. But you broke it twice. I can understand where Rose is coming from; I mean she finally got with the guy she loves. But you?"

"Bella seriously she has done it now. All she has to do is be punished and I do too so forget about it. Okay?" Rose said, instantly calming me down by the soothing tone in her voice.

"Off you two go then. It seems I have to come up with the punishments for you two." I said dismissing them.

"I'm sorry Bella." Alice said as she left and as soon as she said that she was instantly forgiven. I smiled weakly at her letting her know she was forgiven. But that didn't mean that I wasn't going to punish them, I just needed someone to help me. Someone who was good at pranking people but would not be biased as my brother would be at the moment. Edward. And with that I picked up my phone and dialled his number.

"Hey Edward" I said as he answered his phone.

"Hi Bella. Whats up?"

"Can you meet me at Cool Beans, in say half an hour?"

"Yeah sure. So see you there?"

"Yep, Bye."

I had a shower and got dressed as soon as I could.

"See you guys later!" I said as I strolled into the kitchen on my way out the door.

"Where are you going?" Alice asked probably planning to spy on me.

"None of your business. And don't even think of asking me Em I'm not telling you either." I said just as I closed the door behind me. Emmett had probably already been clued in by Rose and Ali and was planning on being there spy.

Edward POV

As soon as Bella hung up I was getting ready and down at Cool Beans before ten minutes had gone by. Lucky for me it didn't take long before Bella was sitting across from me.

"So would you like to tell me why you wanted to meet me here?" I asked as I took in the outfit she wore. The jeans hugged her hips perfectly and the grey sponge bob shirt only hinted at the rest of her figure.

"It's about Alice." My head snapped up at the mention of my sister. Was something wrong? Was she alright?

"Alice. Is she ok?" I asked.

"She's fine, believe me. It's just that I have to punish her and Rose. You see they broke the rule we have and as I am the only one who didn't. I get to punish them"

"So what do you want me to do?" I asked suspicion creeping into my voice.

"Well as Alice's brother I'm sure you wouldn't mind getting a little revenge for all those shopping trips. And well Rose and you used to tease each other all the time when we were little. So I thought you might want to get her back."

_FLASHBACK_

I was walking home after being at soccer practice. It was raining but I was too tired to run home. When I finally got home, I went straight to my room.

As I walked in the doorway someone grabbed me from behind and somehow managed to tie me to a chair. I saw Rosalie as she put this weird stuff on my face. When she was done she untied me and took me to a mirror.

I screamed there was makeup all over my face, and my hair had these tiny clips in them that were impossible to get out. I whirled around to find that Rosalie was running down the stairs so I followed her, not realising until afterwards that all my friends and family were there for Alice's birthday. I was too stunned to move as they laughed, only moving when my mother told me that I really should get it off my face but if I liked makeup that much she would get me some foundation later. To which everyone else cracked up laughing once again.

_END OF FLASHBACK_

"Ok. I'm in. So what have you got planned?" I asked intrigued at the thought of getting back at Alice and Rosalie.

"Well it has to be bad, horrible even, for Alice as she broke the rule twice. I thought of making her wear clothes from Target or Wal-mart."

"That's a good idea but what about making her wear them for a week?"

"I like it. Now, what are we going to do about Rose?" Bella said as she sipped her coffee furrowing her brow.

"Rose. That one is hard".Well we used Alice's love of clothes against her, so maybe we could use Rose's love of cars against her, I thought. "I know. You know that new car of hers?" I asked. Bella nodded her head. "Well what about forbidding her from using it for an entire day and make her drive an old bomb of a car around for the day instead."

"I like it but what's to stop her from using a bus or someone else's car?" Bella replied looking thoughtful.

"Well maybe you could tell her that if she catches a bus or a different car then her car will be sold."

"That's cruel but I like it." Bella said with a smirk.

"So can I know what this rule is that they broke?" I asked.

"No. I think it's something that as Alice's brother and Emmett's best friend you might not want to know." I laughed at the expression on her face. Her lips were scrunched up as was her nose, as she seemed to try and stop herself from shuddering. "Don't laugh at me." She said raising her eyebrows and smiling at me.

"Ok, ok. I won't laugh at you." I said with a smirk.

"How are you? I'm sorry I have made you help me and totally forgotten about you."

"Bella relax. It's fine. Really." I replied happy at the thought that she cared about me. Plus I liked to help her out even if it was as simple as this.

"Are you doing okay after your break up with Lauren?" she asked politely probably not believing what I had said just moments before.

"Yeah we had been drifting apart it just took me a while to figure it out." I replied and at that she smiled one of her beautiful smiles.

Now that that was over we spent the rest of the morning talking about everything anyone could think of. I couldn't help but think that we would make a great couple. But the dream was shattered when Bella got a phone call.

"I'm sorry." Bella said as she got her phone out.

"Hi Ali. Whats up?" It was from Alice. Why does that pixie always ring at the wrong time? I thought.

"Ok I will be there in ten minutes tops."

"Alright bye." She said as she hung up the phone.

"So what did my darling sister have to say?" I asked the sarcasm evident in my voice.

"Well she said that she needed my help and that I was to come back immediately."

"Well seeing as our chat has been cut short . . . . How about we catch up another day? I will see if I can come up with something even worse for my sister."

"Sounds good to me." Bella said with a smile as she walked away from me.

**AN:**** Review! Review! Review! Review!**

**And if I don't get 5 reviews then chap7 will be a loooooonnnnnggggggg way off!!**

**P.S I do feel mean but . . . . at least I will know that people are reading the story!! Thanks!!**


	7. Chapter 7

**AN:**** Please enjoy and review!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight**

Chap 7

BELLA POV

Just when I was enjoying myself my little pixie friend had to call and ruin it all. Edward and I were getting along great. Emmett was right the little pixie really did have the worst timing, it was as if she knew we were having fun without her and she couldn't let that happen.

"Hey Alice." I said as I walked in the door, going straight to the fridge to eat some leftover pasta for lunch.

"Bella is that you?" Alice called from her room. Who else would it be? I thought. She knew that Rose would be with Emmett.

"Yes Alice. So what's the emergency?" I asked as I walked into her room hoping that it wasn't a fashion emergency that would mean i had to go shopping for hours.

"Umm. Well." It was then that I noticed she was crying. I ran to her, placing the pasta (now forgotten) on one of her dressers.

"Ali, what is it? What happened?" I asked, as I hugged her close to me trying to make her feel better.

"My new shirt, it . . . . It . . . . It's ruined." Alice said sobbing harder after saying the words out loud.

"Alice listen to me I'm sure you can get a new one. Right?" I said trying to console her. Really, I mean it is just a shirt?

"No it was a one of a kind! It was specially made just for me." Alice said as she slowly regained control over her emotions. A one of a kind shirt? Now I could sort of see why she was upset. I mean she wouldn't be able to get another one and it was made for her.

"How about you go shopping and buy a new one of a kind shirt or maybe even a one of a kind outfit?" I said trying to make her the happy Alice I know her to be. She smiled at me. Thank god she was acting normal again. I didn't like it when she was sad Alice.

"Okay." She sniffed getting up and grabbing her laptop. "Let's see what I can find." I was glad to find that I didn't have to go shopping this time.

"There you go." I said as I picked up my pasta and grabbing her shirt on the way out. I made my way into the lounge room to watch some TV after putting the shirt in the bin. I really couldn't see how it was a one of a kind. Oh well. Alice and clothes, I would never understand her addiction.

_

_

"Ok guys its time to get your punishments!" I said to them as they walked, very slowly might I add into the living room. It was 5 o'clock, so they were both home. I decided that I would make them do their punishments now instead of waiting until I thought of something worse, as i knew that eventually they would get back at me for this.

Alice had spent the day shopping on her computer and Rose had just come home from her lunch date with Emmett. They sat down and I smiled an evil grin at them.

"Bella just get it over with." Rose said as Alice nodded in agreement. The sad, scared look on Alice's face made me think that she already new what her punishment was.

"So who wants to go first?" I asked almost jumping in excitement at the thought of seeing there faces when I told them. Rose cringed as she put her hand slowly up in the air. Rose always had been the more out going of the three of us.

"So Rose. This is your punishment which isn't as bad as Alice's. Your car will be confiscated for one day." At that Rose looked as if she was about to cry but then her face lifted so I decided it was time to tell her the rules. "There are some rules though. 1. No driving or being passenger in any other vehicle. 2. You are not allowed to use public transport or a bike. And 3 You must use the car I give you when you wish to go somewhere."

"What kind of car is it?" she asked biting her lip nervously.

"I haven't decided yet." I grinned playfully. She now looked like she was about to cry. "Alice, are you ready?"

"I hope so." She replied.

"Alright. So you will give up your clothes for a week and will wear clothes I select for you from Target." She looked at me like I had just killed her puppy. Rose was smiling a little, realizing that hers could have gone for a week too.

"Come on Alice cheer up!" I said to her. "Some of your shopping skills are bound to have rubbed off on me!" This made her smile just a tiny bit, she was right to doubt me.

"Alright so when does our dreadful torture begin?" asked Rosalie obviously wanting to get it over and done with.

"Well I have a few phone calls to make and then we can go and pick up Alice's new clothes. Oops I forgot the last thing, if either of you do not do your punishments successfully, your car Rose will be sold and Alice your clothes will be shredded into little tiny pieces." I said to them smirking as they groaned in response to what I had said. This was going to be fun.

"Wait, am I allowed to come with you when you get the clothes?" Alice said with a look of disgust. I nodded my head and went to my room to make my call.

ALICE POV

I can't believe Bella is doing this to me, I thought as we walked into Target. I was scowling at her but she couldn't see. For some unknown reason Rose was happy though her smile wasn't as big as Bella's. She is definitely up to something.

"Rosalie," I began "I'm just wondering, why are you so happy?"

"Bella said I could help her choose your clothes!" she said as my face went blank. I did not expect this.

"Bella!" I said as I pulled her towards me and away from those horrible clothes. "Why is Rosalie allowed to help you with my punishment but I'm not allowed to help you with hers?" I asked anger rolling off me. It wasn't fair!

"You can if you want but I have kind of already decided what car she is having so you can find out what it is. But you can not under any circumstances tell her." She warned me. "I might just count that as braking one of the rules."

"Ok, I won't tell her." I said smirking in Rose's direction as the smile flew off her face and instead she was looking at me with pure anger. She knew there was no way she could get out of this now, I would make sure she did exactly what Bella said. I simply smiled at her in response. She rolled her eyes and turned away as Bella whispered in my ear the kind of car Rose would have. I was overjoyed just thinking about how her face would look when she found out.

_

_

"By the way Alice, did you get that new shirt?" Bella asked as we were walking towards the checkout.

"No I got a whole outfit instead. I couldn't help myself." I said smiling.

"Am I missing something?" Rose asked.

"My new one of a kind shirt is ruined so I had to throw it out. I was really upset, so Bella suggested that I get a new shirt or outfit." I said with tears in my eyes. I loved that shirt but now I would have a new outfit!!

We were now at the checkout. I was glad it only took Bella an hour to get me enough clothes to last the week plus extras. And it wasn't just clothes she got me it was accessories, underwear and shoes. I wasn't allowed to wear anything that wasn't what she had brought me. This was going to be absolute hell. But as they say paybacks a bitch and i couldn't wait to get her back.

"Are we finished?" I asked impatiently really wanting to go.

"Yeah. I'm done." Bella said as she skipped out the door and into her car. Glad someone's happy I thought.

When we pulled up outside our apartment I noticed a very old Chevy truck sitting there were Rose's car was when we left. Rose's gift had arrived. I turned around in the front passenger seat to see the look on Rose's face. I was right, it was priceless.

"Who has my car Bella? I thought it would just stay here in the garage not be taken!"

"Calm down. Someone we all trust has it so there is no need to worry." Bella said trying to calm her down. But one look at Rose and you could tell she wasn't going to calm down right at this moment.

"No need to worry! What the hell Bella? You know that car is like my baby!" Rosalie was practically yelling at her now.

"Rosalie the car will be fine." Bella said not batting an eyelid to Rose's rant.

"If there is one tiny insignificant little scratch on my car you will soo pay for it Isabella Marie Swan." Rose threatened. Rose must be really pissed if she is using Bella's full name.

"Let's go inside already." I said with a sigh wanting to go and say goodbye to my beloved clothes and then snuggle up under my silk bed covers and cry. At least I still had them, I hope.

We left the parking lot and went straight up to our apartment. Once there I went straight to my room ready to say goodbye to my clothes only to find they had already been taken. I looked everywhere I could think of but could not find them. There wasn'y even any in the laundry. Everything was gone. I screamed an ear piercing scream as I realised that she had all ready taken them, just like Rose's car. Rose ran into my room with Bella walking slowly behind her.

"Whats wrong?" Rose asked her voice full of concern.

"My. . . . My clothes there gone." I sobbed as I burst into tears.

"I take it that from tomorrow our punishments begin." Rose asked looking wearily at Bella.

"Yep." Bella replied simply before turning around and walking out of the room.

"What are we going to do?" I asked once I was calm.

"Nothing. You know if we had punished her it would be just as bad if not worse." She replied sinking down on my bed.

"Remind me why we made that stupid rule." I groaned, following her lead and collapsing on the bed.

"We didn't want her sleeping with the wrong kind of guys. When we made the rule, she was going out with people who were not good enough for her." Rose said sleepily.

"Yeah she was." I agreed as I lay down next to her. She was right, Bella had been going out with pricks, guys that were but ugly and computer geeks and to top it all off not one of them shared the same interests as her. I still don't know why she went out with any of them at all.

"So what do you think we would have done to her?" Rose asked with a smirk, pulling me out of my thoughts.

"I would have made her let me go shopping for her and then let me dress her up whenever I wanted to for a week maybe a month." I said giggling at the thought of what Bella's face would look like. Rose joined in too.

"That sounds like fun." Rose replied grinning from ear to ear. "But I would have made her help me with the cars for a year. She hates it when I make her act like my slave." I grinned as she said that. Bella loved cars, but when it came to fixing them or helping Rose fix a car, she gets frustrated and normally tells Rose to do it instead. It was always hilarious to watch.

"I'm so tired." I said with a yawn.

"Well I better go to bed or I will crash out right here." Rosalie said as she got up.

"You and Emmett stay up all night?" I asked slyly with a grin on my face. She turned around and winked at me cheekily as she disappeared into her bedroom. I guess her and Emmett had a lot of fun last night.

I looked around my room, seeing all those terrible clothes Bella the witch had gotten me. They were god awful and it was sure to be a long week

**AN:**** Review! **


	8. Chapter 8

**AN:**** Please enjoy and review!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight**

Chap 8

ROSE POV

The day of hell on earth has begun I thought as I got up out of bed. That horrible old truck looked like it was meant to be crushed and used as scrap metal. One thing's for sure. Bella sure is great at thinking up punishments. I got dressed quickly and made my way to the kitchen.

As I walked into the kitchen I saw that there were three plates on the table, an omelette on each. Omelettes, good I really didn't feel like making my own breakfast today.

"Bella. Which one is mine?" I asked glad she had made breakfast today as otherwise I probably would have by passed it due to my mood. Maybe this was her way of making it up to us.

"The one with bacon and pineapple." she replied as I sat down. "I'm going to go check on Alice it's unusual for her not to be up now."

"Why? What time is it?" I asked concern flooding my voice as I realised that Alice normally wakes me up.

"It's just on 7 and she is normally up at 6.30, when I get up." She replied as she walked past me into Alice's room. I got up to and followed her into Alice's room. This was definitely not something that Alice would do. She loved mornings and getting up early. Plus, today she probably would want to be up early to plan her outfit.

We found her sitting on her bed dumbfounded, with only a towel around her.

"Alice what's wrong?" Bella asked sitting next to her on her bed. I moved around and sat down next to her on the other side.

"I start Uni today Bella." She stated.

"Yeah we all do Alice." I said, realising after I had finished speaking what she meant. Apparently Bella did to by the look of realisation on her face.

"Alice, anyone who cares about what clothes you wear isn't worth your time." Bella said.

"I'm doing a course in fashion." She replied her voice hardened with anger.

"This is why both you and Rose can change your punishments." Bella said. Change our punishments? How?

"How?" I asked turning towards her. Ali looked at Bella, silently asking the same question.

"Alice you can change the clothes to make them look better and Rosalie you can tweak the engine to make it go faster." Bella said with a smile. Before Bella had finished speaking Alice was already up mixing the clothes and making them look a lot better. I think I even seen her whip out scissors cutting some of the clothes up to make them look fantastic. And in two seconds flat she was dressed and sitting back on the bed once again. Wow she is fast.

I looked at Alice and she looked at me as our eyes lit up and we had the biggest grins on our faces ever.

"Now c'mon I made omelettes and they are getting cold." Bella said going to the kitchen as Alice and I simultaneously got off the bed running and jumping on her from behind. We fell to the floor laughing, before getting up and going to the kitchen. Those omelettes really did smell good.

"What is in my omelette Bella?" Alice asked as we sat down.

"Mushrooms, fetta cheese and tomatoes." Bella replied as she sat down and had a mouthful of her own omelette.

"What's in yours then?" I asked as I eyed the delicious looking omelette.

"Cheese, sour cream and bacon." She said. Alice and I looked at each other; Bella always made herself the most delicious omelette.

"It's close to 8 so should we get going?" I asked dreading the moment I had to get in that _thing_. You really couldn't call it a car in my eyes.

"Yep" Alice said as she got up and left the apartment, Bella and I following behind.

Once down at our apartment buildings garage, I walked over to the _thing_. It looked awful. I popped the hood and begun working on it. This _thing_ is going to need a lot of work I thought as I made adjustments. At least I only have it for today though I thought as I got into the _thing_ and went to Uni.

As I drove through the city I realised I must have done a good job considering that the thing hadn't broken down yet. How weird, I thought I am going to Uni for car design and I have a piece of scrap metal for a car on my first day. Ain't life just great? I got out of the scrap metal and started walking towards the Uni.

"Rose?" asked a deep male voice that sounded vaguely familiar. I turned around.

"Jacob!" I said as I recognised his tall muscular figure. I hugged him tight.

"So did I really just see you get out of this hunk of junk?" he asked as I let go of him and we begun walking towards our classroom.

"Yep. It's mine for the day." I said sighing, a thought occurring to me. "Wait, isn't it your dad's car that you were trying to sell?"

"It sure is." He laughed. "Bella is pretty good at coming up for punishments for you."

"Don't remind me." I said. "Wait did you help her organise the punishments?"

"Nah, I just got a phone call yesterday and Bella told me to bring it down to your place."

"Ok" I said walking faster in order to get to class on time. "And hurry or we will be late."

"I forgot I was talking to the girl who has to be early to class. God forbid she was late." He said laughing as he caught up with me.

"Shut up" I replied slapping on the arm. "Wait does that mean you have my car?"

"Ouch! That hurt you know." He said rubbing his arm as if to prove his point. "Yeah and don't worry your 'baby' will be fine with me." I smiled at least it was someone I do trust that has my baby.

"Serves you right. Doesn't it?" I asked as I walked in to the classroom and sat down. He rolled his eyes at me. Thankfully the class hadn't started yet. I grinned happy I had made him be on time for something for once.

_FLASHBACK_

Everyone was silent as we waited for Bella to arrive with Alice for her surprise birthday party. We heard the door creak open and the lights flicker on. We all jumped out and shouted "SURPRISE!!" as loud as we could. Only to realise that it was Jacob and not Bella.

"You idiot" I said. "You were meant to bee here 10 minutes ago."

"Sorry" he replied sheepishly. Then Bella walked through the door.

"Whats going on?" she asked looking scared. We all looked at Jacob. He shrugged his shoulders.

"I was late." He said and left it at that.

_END OF FLASHBACK_

Sometimes he could be such an idiot. I sighed and he looked at me, raising an eyebrow. "Nothing" I mouthed before turning towards the teacher as he began.

ALICE POV

These clothes don't look as bad as I thought they would, they're however very itchy. As I made my way to my class and sat down I noticed that there were many people looking me. Great I thought I must look worse than I thought I did.

"Hey! Where did you get those clothes they look fabulous." said a girl with light brown hair and blue eyes.

"Hi. I made them myself." I said as all doubt that the clothes I was wearing looked horrible were washed away.

"Wow. That's so cool." She said. "Oops I forgot my manners my name is Jessie."

"Nice to meet you Jessie, I'm Alice." I said as she sat down next to me.

"You don't mind, do you?" Jessie asked.

"No." I said as I smiled at her. I thought that wearing these clothes it would be hard to make friends but instead they had caused me to make a friend.

Maybe this week wouldn't be as bad as I thought it would be, apart from the fact that these clothes are incredibly itchy. I squirmed in my seat trying to scratch an itch.

_

_

All seven of us were meeting together to have lunch. Rose, Bella and I were the first to arrive as always though boys were always late. And as Ana and Jasper were in psychology together, she would most likely be late.

"So was it as bad as you thought it was going to be?" asked Bella looking pointedly at me.

"No, I actually made a few friends because of the clothes." She smirked and Rose raised her eyebrows. "The bad thing is these clothes are incredibly itchy!"

They laughed at me as I tried to scratch all the millions of places that were itchy. Then I heard the boisterous laugh of Emmett, the quirky giggle of Ana, the soft chuckle of my brother and the soothing sound of Jasper's laugh.

I looked up at them my eyes zeroing in on my brother. He was smirking. Damn him, I bet he helped her come up with this. There was no way she would have got us so good on her own.

"You were the one who helped her weren't you?" I asked. Everyone stopped laughing as they turned to look at Edward. A look of surprise on all of their faces including Bella and Edward, apparently they didn't think I would figure it out.

"Edward, what did I do to deserve this?" I asked as I looked at Rose who shrugged unable to think of an idea as to why he would help her to come up with such horrible ideas as these.

"Well you have made me go on a lot of shopping trips Alice." He stated calmly as he sat down next to Bella and Ana.

"What did I do then?" Rose asked.

"You and I used to prank each other all the time. Lets face it I needed to get back at you somehow and this was my perfect opportunity." He said. Rose looked mad he had gotten her just as bad as she had got him. She obviously thought he would never be able to get her back.

"Face it babe." Emmett said to her as he kissed her cheek. "You are the queen of pranks and making people pay." She smiled up at him.

"Alice, stop scratching, please." Ana said as she unconsciously scratched her arm.

"Okay" I replied. "Let's hurry up and order so I won't be tempted." Edward called the waitress over.

"So what would you like?" she asked smiling at the guys. Emmett grinned and Rosalie smacked his arm. "What" he mouthed at her as she shook her head.

Everyone ordered, the entire time Rosalie was shooting daggers at the waitress who said her name was "Candy". We girls had rolled our eyes at that one but we let it go.

_

_

"Jazz you've been quiet today. Are you alright?" Bella asked. Candy had just taken away our plates.

"Yeah. I'm fine just thinking too much." He replied I looked at him. It looked like there was more to it than that.

"Careful Jasper or you might turn into Eddie!" Emmett teased him.

"I've told you before. Don't call me Eddie my name is Edward." Edward said in a threatening voice.

"Whoa! It's all cool dude." Emmett said making us all laugh except of course for Edward who only rolled his eyes.

**AN:**** Review and the next chapter will come out asap which will most likely be tomorrow or Monday. Review! **


	9. Chapter 9

**AN:**** Please enjoy and review!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight**

Chap 9

ALICE POV

The week passed by fairly quickly and I was more than happy when I could get out of those clothes. They were so itchy. Jessie always seemed to notice that I was scratching non-stop but she never said a word unlike some people.

_FLASHBACK_

It was Wednesday and I was walking into the classroom with Jessie. My mind wasn't thinking to clearly as I bumped into someone. I looked up.

"Look, what the cat dragged in." the girl sneered to her friends. "A bag of rubbish!" She had fake blonde hair and absolutely no fashion sense from what I could tell. Her friends laughed and called me the ugly duckling as I stood there dumbfounded. Apparently she didn't like my clothes.

I was on auto pilot as Jessie and I sat down. I'd never been told that I looked like rubbish, everyone always loved what I wore.

"Don't worry she's a cow." Jessie said. "And this is her third time trying to pass this class." I laughed at what Jessie had said. Maybe that bimbo was just jealous.

_FLASHBACK END_

That girl, Tina was such a horrible person. Wait till I get her back. This week I can wear whatever I want. I will look so good everyone will be drooling over my outfits they will look so fantastic.

I was brought out of my day dream when I heard our door open, then slam closed as Bella came running in going straight to her room, slamming her own door too. She didn't pause or look up at me or Rose as we sat looking at our magazines.

Rosalie looked at me. Bella had just been going to see Tyler; she had only been gone for 15 minutes. What the hell did he do? Rosalie and I got up off the couch and went to Bella's room standing outside the door.

"Bella let us in." Rose said, not wanting to open the door without her saying we could.

"You . . . . can . . . . . come . . . . in." Bella said her words broken and hard to understand as she was crying. I nodded to Rose as she went to the kitchen to get some double chocolate ice cream and tissues.

Slowly I opened the door, creeping quietly into her room. I sat on her bed pulling her close to me as she cried into my shirt. That bastard was going to pay for hurting my best friend I thought as I pulled her closer to me. I rubbed my hand up and down her back trying to help her calm down.

Rose came in sitting on the other side of Bella. She got her to sit up properly as she held both our hands. Rose grabbed the tissues and placed them in front of Bella. I grabbed a tissue and began dabbing at her eyes as Rose stroked her back as I had previously been doing.

Once she was under control we got her to put some pyjamas on. When she was done she called us back into the room. Her eyes were red and blotchy and her hair was a complete mess as it hung around her. We sat down next to her again. Rose passed her the ice cream now, instead of the tissues. Finally she looked up at us taking a spoon full of half melted ice cream into her mouth.

"Are you ready to tell us what happened?" I asked her as I reached for a spoon.

"Yeah, I think so." She replied taking a deep breath. Rose and I rubbed her back once again. "I went over to his place and the door; it was open so I went in, like I normally do." She stopped and had some more ice cream as Rose and I did the same.

"It's ok. You don't have to tell us right now." Rose said sensing that next part would be hard for Bella to say.

"I called out to him but he wasn't answering me. So I went into the lounge room. I could hear noises coming from his room, so naturally I went in." She took a deep breath as Rose and I looked at each other knowing what she was going to say next. "He was with someone else. He seen me and told me to wait, that he could explain. I didn't I ran until I got to my car and then drove home." She broke down crying. Rose and I pulled her into a hug rocking her back and forth.

"I need to ring Emmett and tell him I can't make it tonight." Rose said as she got up. I nodded.

"What do you think of a girl's night in?" I asked her knowing it would help if we were there to help her have fun tonight. "I'm going to put my pyjamas on and in the mean time you can set up the living room." I said to her as we walked out of her room going our separate ways.

I quickly slipped on my pyjamas and made my way into the lounge room ready to have fun.

BELLA POV

I was so happy that they were going to drop everything and stay with me tonight. It is just what I need, some time with my best friends but I felt guilty for ruining their plans. I was finished setting up the lounge room when Rose came in.

"Bella now please don't hate me." She said sitting down next to me. Instantly I knew that she had told Emmett, my very over protective brother.

"Let me guess. He's on his way over here?" I asked knowing that I was right. She nodded. Just great he was going to come over ask where Tyler lives and then go and beat him up. And tonight I wouldn't be able to stop him. I was too upset to even try.

"Who is coming?" asked Alice.

"Emmett, but it gets worse. He said he was coming over to make you feel better and bringing Jasper and Edward." Rose said. Great, that's just what I need everyone to see how over protective Emmett is of me. At least they will be able to stop him from hurting Tyler. I smiled at Rose letting her know that I wasn't going to kill her. Emmett was going to find out eventually one way or other. I just would have preferred it to be next week that way I would have been able to stop him doing anything stupid to Tyler.

"What took you so long Alice?" I asked realising that it had taken Rose less time to call Emmett and get changed then it had taken Ali to just get changed.

"I had to ring and cancel on Jessie. We were going to go out together tonight." She replied smiling nervously. I don't remember her saying anything about going out with Jessie during the week.

"So does that mean we aren't going to be allowed to just watch chick flicks?" I asked pouting.

"Emmett will definitely make you watch other movies." Ali replied as she sat down. I sighed.

The door bell rang and I knew Emmett was here. I looked to Rosalie who got up and answered the door.

"Bella." I heard someone call out and knew immediately that it wasn't Emmett but Tyler.

"I'm not letting you in." I heard Rosalie say with venom in her voice.

"Bella I need to talk to you." He said I could hear the desperation in those few words. I got up off the couch, as Alice warned me with her eyes not to go and speak to him. I walked quickly out to Tyler before I could change my mind.

"Rose, just give me a sec. Ok?" I asked knowing full and well that she didn't want to leave me alone with him. She nodded her head at me and shot a murderous glare at Tyler as she turned and walked back into the living room.

"What do you want?" I asked him quietly, not meeting his eyes.

"I couldn't stop her. She means nothing to me." Tyler said, my head snapped up to scrutinize his face.

"You couldn't stop her?" I asked anger growing inside of me; I wanted to slap him right then and there. "Go leave. I don't want to see you again."

"Bella, I'm sorry I really am. Forgive me. Please." Tyler said.

"I suggest you leave now before Emmet gets here." I said. He sighed and was about to say something else when Emmett came up, his face red in fury.

"How dare you! You hurt my little sis!" Emmett said ready to punch him in the face.

"Emmett don't." I said. He turned to look at me as Jasper and Edward came up to stand on either side of him.

"Don't? Bella he hurt you." He said looking deep into my eyes.

"I know and sooner or later you are going to have to let me deal with things by myself." I replied hoping he would just drop it. I opened the door wider and stepped out telling Emmett that he should go inside.

"Emmett lets go inside." Jasper said in a calming tone. The three of them walked in.

"Tyler, I meant what I said. I don't want to see you again." I said turning around to go inside. Tyler grabbed my wrist and turned me around to face him.

"Bella I really am sorry." He said as he let go of my wrist and walked away. I stood there watching as he left rubbing my wrist. I had thought that he was a really nice guy but obviously I was wrong.

I turned around and went back inside closing the door behind me. I walked straight into the kitchen. I couldn't face my friends yet. It would be too hard.

So instead I made myself a cup of tea leaning on the bench as I waited for the noisy kettle to boil.

"Bella, are you ok?" Edward asked as he came and stood next to me placing his arm around my shoulder.

"Yeah." I said as I turned to him and hugged him.

"I'm here for you." He said and I smiled against his chest.

"Thank you." I whispered. He hugged me tighter and I was so happy. I felt safe and protected in his arms. The kettle boiled and I reluctantly let go and poured myself my tea.

"Do you wanting anything to drink?" I asked Edward suddenly realising I was being rude by getting myself something without asking if he wanted something as well.

"Yeah. I'm going to have a coke. The others said they wanted one as well." Edward replied as he got the five cokes out of the fridge.

"We should probably bring in some popcorn." I said as I remembered that we were going to be watching some movies soon. I got out the popcorn and put it in the microwave as Edward grabbed some bowls.

"Do you think we should get some lollies as well?" I asked him. He nodded and I reached up to the top cupboard and got out all my lollies I had hidden away for when I needed them.

"Wow. Are you addicted or something?" Edward asked with laughter in his voice.

"No, but if Alice and Rosalie ever find out where my secret stash is you will pay." I said to him as I looked directly in his eyes trying not to laugh, but I failed. Edward was soon joining me in my laughter.

Once we had recovered we put everything in the bowls as I grabbed the cokes as I had already finished my tea.

We made our way into the lounge room to find that Emmett and Rose were in a heated making out session and Jasper and Ali were deciding on movies. We put the food and drinks on the table and still no one looked at us.

"Earth to Emmett and Rosalie we don't really want to see you two kissing all the time." Edward said with that sexy smirk on his face. I smiled as Emmett and Rosalie immediately stopped looking guiltily up at us moving away from each other. I turned to Edward and we laughed, at this point though Alice and Jasper looked over.

Edward and I calmed ourselves down as we sat next to each other pulling one of the many blankets up around us.

"Bella are you ok? I knew I shouldn't have let that arsehole go out with you." Emmett said going into overprotective brother mode.

"I would have found out what he was like eventually." I said "And I would have been really mad at you if you had told me I couldn't go out with him."

"Yeah, I guess. But are you ok now?" he asked still looking like he wanted to take me back to dad so he could lock me up till I was fifty.

"I'm fine." I said as I snuggled closer into Edward, in return he put his arms around making me feel protected and safe once again. "What movie are we watching?"

"I want to watch Confessions of a Shopoholic but Jasper wants to watch Drilbit Taylor." Ali pouted hoping it would make everyone side with her.

"Let's vote on it then. Drilbit Taylor?" I asked. Emmett, Jasper, Edward and I put our hands up. Alice and Rose crossed their arms over their chests pouting. I rolled my eyes as I got up and put the DVD in the player.

I snuggled back up to Edward as the movie started. I looked over at the others and noticed that Emmett had Rosalie on his lap and that Jazz was lying next to Alice on the floor. It was as if we were three couples getting together for a movie night.

_

_

The night went by fast and we watched so many movies. Alice got her way and we did end up watching Confessions of a Shopoholic. I fell asleep in Edward's arms and couldn't have felt happier.

**AN:**** Review and the next chapter will come out asap which will most likely be tomorrow or Monday. Review! **


	10. Chapter 10

**AN:**** So sorry about how long it took. I know you don't want to hear it but I had my party and now I'm studying like crazy for my school certificate. So enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight**

Chap 10

BELLA POV

I awoke to find that I was still snuggled up in Edward arms. I turned around to face him to find that he was already awake.

"Morning." He said with a silly smile on his face reminding me of when we were younger.

"Morning" I said in return as I got out of his arms and stretched. "Where is everyone else?"

"There off having showers and getting ready to go out for breakfast." Edward said as he stood up.

"Why didn't you wake me up?" I asked as I made my way into the kitchen to see Jasper already showered and dressed reading yesterdays paper.

"I was just about to." He replied. "So are you showering first or am I?"

"Me. Definitely me." I said as I went to my room and then to my Ensuite.

I had almost forgotten everything that happened yesterday until I got out of the shower and heard my phone vibrating on my bed side table. I looked at my phone to see that I had 20 missed calls and 15 messages. I took a deep breathe and put my phone in my pocket and made my way out to the kitchen.

As I walked in, everyone turned to look at me. They all had showered and were now dressed in clean clothes.

"Hey. So where are we going for breakfast?" I asked.

"We are going to Toni's café." Ali said as she picked up her keys and headed out the door Jasper, Rose and Emmett following her.

"Whats wrong?" Edward asked as soon as they had left the room. He came to stand in front of me looking in my eyes. I turned my head away.

"Nothing." I said and made a move to leave.

"Bella look at me." Edward said pulling my chin up with two slender fingers. "It is not nothing, so tell me."

I wordlessly reached into my pocket as Edward furrowed his brow in confusion. Not knowing that it had something to do with my phone. I pulled it out and gave it to him. He took it, I watched as he stood there checking the messages.

"Do you want to know what it says?" he asked me calmly. I shook my head and watched as he deleted the messages and missed calls. "Let's go. They will be getting worried."

By the time we reached the car park Rose, Ali and Emmett were fighting over whose car to take.

I sighed and Edward looked down at me. His arm was draped over my shoulder and when Ali and Rose heard my sigh they had looked over with eyebrows raised at the arm on my shoulder.

"Are you alright Bella?" Rose asked as she came towards me. Alice, Jasper and Emmett followed her, concern on their faces. I nodded my head.

"It seems Tyler decided to call Bella not once but 20 bloody times and on top of that already he has sent 15 messages to her." Edward said and I blushed and moved closer to him.

"I'm going to kill him. How dare he? He broke your heart. He knows I won't let him near you so he just goes and calls you and texts you. I'm going to kill him I swear." Emmett said furious at Tyler. His face was red and the smile that was normally on his face was turned into a scowl.

"Calm down." Jasper said placing a restraining hand on his shoulder. Emmett relaxed a tad but he still wore that scowl on his face.

"Please Em don't, for me. I need the supportive big brother not the overprotective big brother right now." I said as I gave him a hug, he squeezed me and nodded his head.

"Now, what was happening before I came out here?" I asked glad to be able to change the subject.

"Well Ali, Emmett and I all want to drive." Rose said as she folded her arms across her chest.

"Hey I want to drive too." Edward said next to me. I sighed now this would be so much harder.

"Right, Alice and Edward are driving. Alice will drive her and Jasper. Edward will drive me and him. And so Rose, you will drive and Em you can decide whose car you want to go in or else you take Rose's car." I said and turned around going straight to Edward's silver Volvo. I got in.

"Decide now Emmett who are you going with?" I said as I rolled my window down. He sighed and got in Rose's car. Thank god I thought now at least I wouldn't have him bugging me on the drive there and back.

_

_

Breakfast past by quickly and we were back at the apartment watching a football game on TV. Well Edward and I were. Alice and Jasper were getting lunch ready and Rosalie and Emmett had gone to Rose's room for some 'privacy'. What a bunch of poppycock, we all new what they were really doing. But they were probably trying to make it easier on me.

"Do you think they will ever leave that room?" Edward asked me a smirk on his face that made my heart pound.

"Emmett will if he smells food and Rose if someone threatens to hurt her 'baby'." I laughed and Edward joined in. We heard a yelp coming from the kitchen and rushed to over to see what had happened.

Alice was standing there wet. I laughed as did Edward. Jasper was standing there with a frightened look on his face.

"What happened?" I heard a voice from behind me say through laughter. I turned around to see Rose standing there with her ruby red bath robe wrapped around her. Emmett came in then with just his jeans on and burst out laughing.

"Jasper did this." Alice said a murderous look on her face as she pointed at her outfit that was drenched.

"Alice you know I didn't mean to do it. I was just washing up from last night and accidentally splashed you." Jasper said trying to apologise.

Alice took a deep breathe in and looked like she was about to yell at him when Emmett splashed Jasper. Emmett ran trying to hide as everyone bar Jasper started laughing. Jasper took aim and splashed him but Emmett had ducked behind Edward so he got wet instead. I laughed and the next thing I knew Edward had splashed me too. I picked up a cup full of water and tried to get him but I had terrible aim and ended up getting Rose instead.

_

_

Our water slash food fight went on for a long time. Throwing water and whatever else we could find that was soft to throw at each other. Somehow instead of being a water fight it managed to turn into a pillow fight.

"Truce!" Alice, Rose and I screamed at the same time as Edward, Emmett and Jasper were advancing on us. They sighed in agreement and we all collapsed on the lounges.

"I feel like ice cream." Alice said at random. We all looked at her as she got up and made her way out of the room picking her purse up on the way.

"I'm coming with you." I called as I got up picking my purse up and following her.

I heard a chorus of 'me too' as I picked my keys up and left the house. We all met in the garage deciding once again whose car to take.

"I call my car!" I said as I got inside of it, Edward sat in the passenger side and I smiled.

"I call mine!" Alice said as Emmett got into my car and Rose got into Ali's, Jasper following her.

"Bella drive faster." Emmett said crossing his arms over his massive chest and pouting.

"Emmett shut it. I'm driving so I get to decide how fast I go. We are in front of everyone anyway." I said rolling my eyes at him.

"Please just go a bit faster, for your favourite brother." Em said doing puppy dog eyes. He knew I couldn't resist them.

"Emmett you are my only brother." I said and went a little faster anyways.

"Yes!" He said. "We are so going to beat them there."

"We were all ready beating them Emmett." I said exasperated. He was such a little kid.

_

_

We were in the line up choosing what we wanted. Jasper was having choc chip, Alice was having choc peppermint, I was having choc fudge, Edward was having liquorice and Rose was having raspberry.

"Emmett, please just tell me what you want." Rose said for the third time.

"But baby there is so many to choose from." My brother said pouting at her. Rose took a deep breath.

"Which ones are you deciding between?" she asked him.

"Rainbow, strawberry and caramel fudge." He said. "But then there is lemon sorbet and I like lemon sorbet."

By now we were all sitting at a table as Rose stood at the counter with Emmett trying to get him to decide what he wanted. Rose looked over at us wanting some help. I got up and told Rose to go sit down.

"Excuse me?" I asked the lady behind the counter. She had her white fluffy hair in a bun and looked sweet.

"Yes. What can I do for you?"

"Do you by any chance make the Emspecial?" I asked.

"No sorry, but if you tell me how to make it I might be able to help you."

"By any chance could I make it?"

"Sure sweetie." She said. I smiled at her and walked behind the counter making Emmett's favourite.

"Here you go guys." I said as I gave them what they had ordered.

"Do you know how long it's been since I had one of these?" Emmett asked.

"Since the last time I visited." I said as I ate my own ice cream.

"Yeah no one knows what I'm talking about when I ask for one." Emmett said as he ate his ice cream.

"I've never heard of it before." Rose said, Alice, Edward and Jazz nodded their heads in agreement.

"When I worked at the ice cream place during summertime, Emmett never knew what he wanted. But he always decided between the same things. So one day I mixed them all together and there you have it the Emspecial. He loves it." I said.

"Well I would have stood there forever if you hadn't come up." Rose said smiling at me gratefully.

"I never knew you worked at an ice cream shop." Jasper said as Alice, Rose and Edward nodded their heads in agreement.

"It was during summer when you guys went on holidays. We were both so bored so she got a job." Emmett said.

"So what did you do then?" asked Alice smirking.

"He played video games and ate ice cream everyday when I got back from work." I said laughing as everyone else joined in.

"Edward!" a girl squealed and we all turned around to see who it was.

**AN:**** Review and the next chapter will come out on Friday!!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Sorry that it took so long for me to update but you can thank mlkduds009 for making me realise that I hadn't put up a new chapter in AGES. I'm soo very sorry to all of you.**

Chap 11

EDWARD POV

Oh no. That voice I had hoped I would never have to hear again. Tanya, the blonde bimbo I had dated for six months a year ago. I really did have horrible taste in women back then.

I looked at my friends they were all looking behind me at her. Great they noticed. I turned around placing a fake smile on my face.

"Edikins! Look at you, you've changed so much!" Tanya said. Great she just had to call me that. I would never hear the end of it. And she was definitely checking me out…

"Hi Tanya." I replied politely as I took in her outfit. Well she still loves mini skirts and tank tops.

"Oh Eddy, who are these people. Have I met them before?" she asked as she sat down on my lap. Yep today just keeps getting worse and worse.

"This is Emmett and Rose, Alice and Jasper and of course Bella." I said to her leaning back in order to get away from her. Alice raised an eyebrow at me, silently asking why she hadn't been told about her. Did the pixie have to know all about the bad things in my life?

"It's nice to meet you." Bella said. Tanya rolled her eyes and turned towards me wrapping her arms around my neck.

"So Edward, how about we get together some time?" she asked me. I took away her arms from around my neck and slid her off my lap. She pouted, just like she always use to. Too bad it doesn't work on me anymore.

"No. Now leave, one of the best things I've ever done was to dump you." I said looking back towards my friends as she stomped off. Emmett looked pissed, Rose was trying to calm him down, and Jasper looked at me like I was a lunatic for going out with Tanya. To tell the truth he did have a good point. What was I thinking? Then I looked at Alice who was trying to get Bella to talk to her but all Bella was doing was looking down at her hands. Bella looked ready to cry and if I didn't do something to fix it right now I was sure to have Emmett beating me up tonight, well I couldn't blame.

I turned to her. "Bella, look at me." I said but she turned her head toward Alice. I reached out and turned her head toward me making her meet my eyes. "Tanya is just some slut I went out with. Ok?" she nodded her head and bit her lip.

"Let's get out of here." Alice said pulling Bella out of the shop and towards her car.

"Alice. What about Bella's car?" I asked.

"Well either you, Emmett or Jasper can drive it back to our place." Rosalie said as she got in the backseat of Alice's car. The three of us got in Bella's car, though this time with my speeding Emmett made no complaints.

"That chick was horrible." Emmett said with a scowl on his face. His face was red so red that you would think all of his blood was in his face.

"Hey, don't blame me one of your girlfriends set me up with her." I said irritably. I had made Bella upset. How I wasn't sure.

"You both have a bad track record with girls." Jasper said easing the tension. "But Tanya was the worst girl either of you have been with." He smiled as he said this, as if he hadn't had shocking girlfriends too.

"What about Mandy? She was pretty bad she clung to Emmett like he was the only thing that made her want to live." I said earning a shiver from Emmett.

"Yeah she was bad." Emmett said. "But do you guys remember Charley?" I shook my head as Jasper groaned, his head in his hands as his hair flopped over them.

"Who's Charley?" I asked.

"Remember when Jasper went through that Goth, emo stage?" Emmett asked I nodded my head as Jasper started to bang his head on the window repeatedly. Maybe he's still going through that stage I thought to myself and chuckled. "Well Charley was the girl that got him into all that stuff. Anyway, they had been going out for awhile when she convinced Jazz to give her some of his blood for a binding spell." Emmett began to laugh.

"A binding spell? For what?" I asked curious. That chick must have been crazy.

"She would no where I was all the time. Plus it would make me love her and only her for the rest of my life." Jasper grumbled when it became apparent that Emmett wouldn't be able to go on. Now I couldn't stop laughing either.

"Did you let her do it?" I asked him between my spurts of laughter.

"Of course not I broke up with her right then and there." Jasper said as we pulled in to the girls' apartment building garage.

"No" Emmett said "you broke up with her after you came running to me in a complete panic attack. You only calmed down when I told you that you could brake up with her and then you wouldn't have to give her your blood." Jasper groaned obviously having forgotten that detail as Em and I were trying to contain our laughter.

"Ok, fair enough she was a bit weird." Jasper said still not meeting our eyes.

"A little? You've got to be kidding me that chick sounds like a complete psycho." I replied laughing.

"Oh you haven't heard the worst of it. She started stalking him. Showing up outside his place, didn't she brake in once?" Emmett asked. Jasper simply nodded his head.

Bella POV

"Bella, are you alright?" Rose asked as we pulled out of the ice cream shop's parking lot.

"Yeah" I replied looking out the window.

"Cut the bull." Rose said. "Either you're upset because Tanya ignored you or you're upset because of something completely different." I remained silent. I wasn't telling. I knew how they would react and I just didn't want to hear it.

"Which one is it?" Alice asked becoming impatient. I rolled my eyes deciding that I was probably better off telling them.

"Fine. But you guys are going to get angry at me." They shared a sideways glance and nodded their heads for me to continue. "Well I was thinking that Edward could never find me attractive or anything because . . . . . I mean look at the facts. One both Lauren and Tanya are blondes. Two both of them had long legs. Three they are beautiful." I said defeated.

"God Bella, how many times do we have to tell you this?" Rose said. "One he has loved you since you guys were kids. Two he has told us all, that he is so over blondes. Three he and everyone else think you are beautiful. Four he loves you, even though he hasn't said that to you or the fact that you two aren't even together. He loves you and not them."

"Really?" I asked tears in my eyes becoming hopeful.

"Yes really!" Rose and Ali said in unison. I smiled at them as a few happy tears rolled down my cheek.

"You know" Alice started. Great this is probably a plan of hers to get me to do something I don't really want to do right now. She always has a plan. Her nickname should be Alice with a plan.

"Yes Ali?" I asked sweetly hoping that somehow she may just change her mind after all.

"I think you should tell Edward how you feel." Alice said and I couldn't believe she would drop a bomb like that on me when we were only two streets away from our apartment. I mean seriously? She expected me to just tell him.

"Alice is right, you should." Rose said. I shook my head, I couldn't do this. I wasn't as confident as they are.

"Look, just say it let him know. Nothing bad can happen." Alice said. Yeah right! I thought Alice was smarter than that and it sure didn't help that they were ganging up on me.

"It could ruin our friendship." I said defiantly as I held my chin up like a defiant five year old.

"Fine. How about this? If when you see him he asks why you've been crying or if you've been crying than you will tell him how you feel. If not we drop it." Alice said smugly.

"Fine." I replied confident that he wouldn't notice that I had cried. We pulled into Alice's parking spot and they got out. I took a deep breath and slowly made my way out of the car.

I walked towards my car where Edward was standing.

"Hey" I said.

"Hey. Are you alright? You've been crying." He said, oh fantastic now I have to tell him that I love him and it could ruin our friendship. Bloody Alice, she is always right and then somehow ends up convincing me to do something I don't want to do. I should have learnt by now, never to bet against Alice.

"Can we go for a walk?" I asked. If I was doing this it was going to be away from everyone. I mean Emmet would go ballistic and Ali and Rose would be listening in. He nodded his head in agreement and we made our way out onto the street.

I took a deep breath, preparing myself for what was to come. "Edward?" he turned to me.

"Yes."

"I need to tell you something and I'm kind of surprised you haven't asked me about this yet." I looked into his eyes noticing the puzzled expression on his face. "The reason why I didn't" I took a deep breath staring into his mesmerising eyes for confidence. "Talk to you all these years, why I didn't reply to the e-mails, texts and letters." I looked away afraid to say it.

"Bella, what is it?" he asked pulling my face towards his, so he could look into my eyes. "You know that whatever it is I won't judge you or hate you for it."

"I love you." I whispered so softly I didn't think he had heard, until I felt his lips caressing my own. Edward was kissing me and it was the best kiss I had ever had. It was slow and languid and I cherished every moment of it, the way his smooth tantalizing lips felt on my own. Slowly we fell apart resting our foreheads together. I smiled at him as he gave me that sexy smirk of his.

"I think we should go back to everyone else now." I said and he pouted at me. "They will be wondering where we are and you know Emmett will be worried."

"Fine, but you have to come on a date with me tomorrow night." He replied that smirk back on his face again. I stood on my tip toes and gave him a kiss. That smirk had always made me want to kiss him and now I could.

"Sounds good." I said as we began walking our hands joined. "Where will we be going?"

"Not telling." He said as he looked at my face to see my reaction.

"I don't like surprises." I said to him trying to keep my cool.

"You will like this one." He said with confidence, great now he won't tell me for sure.

"How do you know?" I asked with raised eyebrows

"I know trust me." He said with that sexy smirk gracing his features.

"Formal or casual?" I asked intrigued at what he had planed.

"You don't give up do you?" he asked me with a raised eyebrow.

"No. so formal or casual?"

"What do you normally wear on a date?" he said watching the cars go past us as we walked back.

"Depends on where I'm going." I said looking away from him.

"I'm not telling you."

"You will. Heels, sneakers or flats?"I said pouting at him as he turned to look at me.

"You really want to know don't you?"

"Yes. So tell me."

"I'm not telling you. Have you even thought that maybe I don't even know where I'm taking you yet?"

"You are Edward Cullen you always know." I said in my cute baby voice, still pouting.

"Oh really."

"Yes really and you're not going to get away with it so easily." I was irritated now, I just wanted to know. Couldn't he just tell me?

"Get away with what?"

"You no very well what."

"No, I don't."

"Oh for the love of. . . . Never mind, so sneakers flats or heals?" I asked make my eyes look wide and doe like as I pouted.

"I'm not telling." I stopped and turned to him, we were now out side the apartment building and going into the lobby. I kept walking and he followed my lead. We got into the elevator and as I had hoped we were the only ones there. The doors closed and I turned on him.

"So you're really not going to tell me." I said looking up into his eyes.

"No." at that answer I moved closer to him so that our bodies were flush with each other.

I leaned forward and whispered in his ear. "Tell me." He shook his head and I bit his ear lobe, sucking on it as he moaned. "What about now?" He shook his head once again and I kissed along his jaw as I moved my hands from around his neck to caress his chest.

"Tell me." I said as I bit once again on his ear lobe.

"We are going to the park and then out for Indian." He said breathlessly. I let go of him and walked out as the doors opened on to my floor. I turned around.

"Are you coming?" I asked giddy at the fact I had been able to do that to him. He nodded his head as he walked swiftly to my side stopping to whisper "I expect more of that tomorrow and I will get you back." I shivered at the thought of him kissing and caressing me as I had just done to him.

We walked to my door and went inside; it was all quite so I thought the guys must have already left. I pulled Edward into the living room to find . . . .

**Plz review it means the world to me **


	12. Chapter 12

**AN:**** I finally felt motivated enough to write….. and of course that happens when I have a million assessments due. Oh well! lol**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight**

Chap 12

Bella POV

Holy crap. Jasper and Alice are making out only Alice's top was missing.

"Alice come hear now." Edward said in a threatening tone as he glared at Jasper. I watched as Alice picked up her shirt and put it back on. If it was me I would have looked guilty but not Alice. I wondered why.

"What the hell are you two thinking? Jasper you have a girlfriend for gods sake. How could you do this to Ana?" I said. I just couldn't believe what they had done. Ana is nice girl not like the other skanks they've dated.

Emmett and Rose came up and stood either side of me having heard my rant, both looking disapproving of what Edward and I had walked in on.

JASPER POV

"Look I need to tell you guys something." I started as they glared at me well except Ali who was giving me an encouraging smile. She had been telling me to tell them for awhile.

"I need to tell you guys something to so sit down and we will explain." Ali said trying to get everyone to calm down. They sat down. Edward was glaring at me. Bella and Rose looked confused and upset. But Emmett he looked at me with a blank expression ready for me to say whatever it is. I took a deep breath and began.

"Ana and I broke up before you girls came into town. We still live together and are really good friends." I started.

"But why did you two brake up? Did you cheat on her Jasper?" Rose said absolutely livid.

"No Rosalie she cheated on me, in my bed at our apartment." I said looking away, Ali came and rubbed my back in a silent show of support.

"Jasper I'm sorry for what I said earlier. You should have told us." Bella said with a smile. She was always the one who understood what was going on. I smiled weakly at her.

"It gets worse" I looked at Emmett "she cheated on me with one of my best mates."

"Who?" Rose asked panic there on her face.

"Emmett Swan. How could you?" Bella said her voice booming as she jumped off the couch and started marching toward him.

"Bella it was a mistake and Jazz forgave me." Emmett said the guilt was written plain on his face.

"That doesn't make it right." Bella said to him, the look in her eye told us that Emmett was in for it when they got a chance to talk, brother to sister. She came over and hugged me tightly. "I'm sorry." She whispered and went back to her seat.

"Alice what did you want to say?" Edward asked looking at her as if he was sorry.

"After that night when we all went out for dinner. Jasper and I met up. We ended up dating."

"Alice, Rose I need to talk to you in my room. Now." Bella said getting up. Bella seemed extremely hurt and angry about me and Alice's relationship. I wonder why?

"Emmett you slept with Ana?" Edward asked the shock clearly strewn across his face.

"Yeah but I was drunk so it doesn't really count." Emmett tried to defend himself as he crossed his arms across his chest like a petulant child.

"It counts because she was going out with Jasper who is our BEST mate!" Edward said barely containing his anger. "And you, you kept us from knowing that you and my sister were together." He turned towards me and I took a deep breath waiting for the on-slaught that was to come.

"Look we decided that we were going to tell you guys when we were ready. It's new and we didn't want to get ahead of ourselves." I stated calmly trying to get them to calm down.

"Jasper she's my sister and I like to know that she is okay and when she is involved with someone." Edward said as he leant back in his chair. I knew he wouldn't be mad for long. He never had been able to but he and Emmett on the other hand could be angry at each other for weeks.

"I know but this is how Alice and I decided it should be." I said as I made my way out of the room to get us something to drink.

Alice POV

I felt like I was doing the march to my death with Bella ahead of me leading the way to her bedroom and Rosalie one step behind me making sure I didn't leave. We sat down on Bella's bed only to have her stand right back up and Rose too.

"Alice, why didn't you tell us?" Rose asked and for once I found my best friends intimidating, their arms crossed over their chests with scowls on their pretty faces. I looked down at my feet not wanting to see the hurt and anger in their eyes.

"Its just that . . . that" I couldn't think of what I could say to make this all better, if I was one of them I would have been angry and hurt too. I can't blame them and now I don't know why I didn't tell them. It was stupid and I should have.

"It's just that what, Alice?" Bella asked her face and Rose's softening. "We both came clean to you about stuff like this. I told you about how I have always loved Edward and why I stopped talking to him."

"Yeah, and I told you both about how I feel for Emmett and now me and Emmett are together. And the reason why we are together is because I told you and Bella because that's what best friends do." Rose said as she and Bella plopped them selves down next to me.

I took a deep breath and started. "I always thought Jasper was cute just not in the way I do now. When we went out to dinner that day and I saw Jasper my heart beat stopped and then was beating tenfold. It was incredible and I knew for sure that I loved him but he was with Ana or so I thought. We ended up going out for lunch and we kissed. I told him that Ana was a great girl and I couldn't do this to her and he told me they weren't together anymore and the reason why."

"Why didn't you tell us that you were together?" Bella asked looking hurt. I grabbed her and Rose's hand and clasped them in my own.

"We were all friends and we wanted to be careful and not ended up splitting us all up. Think of what could have happened." I said looking down at my hands. "Or what could still happen."

"Alice you know that you two are perfect for each other and we would never ditch you, we would all work it out." Rose said as she and Bella grabbed both my hands giving them a little squeeze.

"You are meant to be the always happy and optimistic one. God knows me and Rose could never be like that." Bella said cheering me up instantly.

"That's right so how did it go with you and my dearest brother?" I asked giddy with excitement.

"Unbelievably good, who knew he was such a fantastic kisser?" Bella asked nudging my shoulder playfully.

"Ewww, why would I want to know that he is a good kisser?" I asked covering my ears.

"Yeah Ali, I don't want to hear how great Jazz is at kissing." Rose said. "He's my brother."

"So we won't talk about them at all?" Bella asked.

"No silly we will, just not about how well they kiss and stuff like that, but you can tell us what he did when you told him." I replied, this was the part I really want to know. I had been waiting for this day, sure that they would end up together.

"He kissed me." Bella sighed with a euphoric look upon her face. There was a sparkle in her eyes and a small smile had graced her lips.

"And what else?" I asked intrigued, my brother and best friend were_ finally_ getting together after loving each other from a distance.

"We are going on a date tomorrow night, but he wasn't going to tell me where until I persuaded him at least." Bella smiled impishly. Edward was the absolute best person ever at keeping secrets and Bella had gotten it out of him. How on earth did she do that? I definitely needed to learn that trick!

"How do you persuade him?" Rose asked before I got the chance to. Bella blushed so it must be a good story.

"He wouldn't tell me so I cornered him in the elevator and kissed him, whispering for him to tell me and he did." She shrugged then as if that was the end of it and it was a big deal but the bright red of her cheeks told a different story. Ok, so I wasn't going to use that trick next time I wanted him to tell me a secret.

"What else happened?" I asked her and she looked at me wide eyed and shook her head. "We can read you like a book. Now tell us." I stated simply, it was true her face always gave way to how she was feeling and at times to what she was thinking.

"Fine." She said with a roll of her eyes. "He told me that there better be more of that tomorrow. Oh and we are going to the park and then out to have some Indian afterwards." Bella said.

"Aww you two are so cute together. But we can't talk bout it anymore because they are probably waiting for us." I said then turned and looked at Bella. "Plus you have got to tell Emmett about you and Edward." I smirked.

"I know so cant we stay in here longer." She pleaded pushing out her lower lip to form a pout.

"Nope" Rose and I said at the same time pulling her up and pushing her into the lounge room where our boys waited.

Bella POV

"Emmett . . . ah me and Edward we um. . . .need to tell you something." I said fidgeting.

"Ok." He said looking at me.

"Well Emmett I know you won't approve but we are together." I said to him silently praying with all my might that it would be ok that it would all be ok.

"It's alright I know-"Emmett started but I cut in before he could finish.

"Don't get upset I love him and if Jazz is ok with you dating Rosalie then you should be ok with me dating Edward." I said hoping he would understand.

"Bella breathe, Edward already told me and I'm fine with it. It really doesn't bother me." Emmett said. My over-protective brother didn't have a problem with me dating his best friend, I was shocked.

"Well that's good." I replied sighing in relief.

"You thought I wouldn't be ok with it?" Emmett asked.

"Well, you did react badly when you found out I was dating Tyler." I replied.

"But I knew he wasn't good enough for you. He was like a flea on a flea on a dog." Emmett said making all of us laugh.

"Really?" Rose said "A flea on a flea? You make me lol!" And the way Rose said it had us laughing again.

**AN: Reviews make me happy but if you don't want to review that's ok! But they would be much appreciated. Love yous all!**


End file.
